Save Me
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else? Will they get out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else? (MushramboxOC)

**Chapter One**

A blonde haired, green eyed prince sat on his throne in his ice palace. A three-headed dragon, carved in the stone wall was behind his head.  
"Unga!" The reptile prince ordered his sorceress to come forward.  
"Lord Ryuma?" She replied, bowing her head low.  
"When will the portal be ready?"  
"Soon, your highness. Who did you want to test the skills of? Who is going through the portal?" She asked.  
"The Cadrian Eilis, the Shapeshifter Kieron, the Air Wielder Ruby, The Dark King Mushrambo and Smokey - the Bare Knuckle Boxing Champion."  
"She's not Champion yet, Sire."  
"She has been for two years running, Unga. It's a shame she will have to forfeit the upcoming finals. She will be pulled through the portal the day before."  
"Sire, for them all to be sucked into the portal, I will need a sample of their blood."  
"I can do that Unga. The only ones that will be difficult will be The Dark Lord and Smokey."

18-year-old, Eilis was sat under a tree in the shade changing his arm into different metal weapons.  
"What the fuck!" He picked up the snake that had just bit him and threw it into the trees.  
"Thankyou." Ryuma said as the snake slithered over to him. The snake turned into a glass vial which held the contents of Eilis's blood.

Kieron was a 19-year-old Shapeshifter. He was a man who had the ability to change into a Lion. He loves women - especially shapeshifters, he enjoyed fighting - whatever the gender - carried a bow and slung over his shoulder was a quiver of arrows. He had a slight tan and was muscular. He had messy brown hair, rust coloured eyes, blue jeans, a black shirt with rust coloured armour over the top and black boots. Kieron was asleep in the shade under a tree so he didn't notice a snake slithering towards him. He awoke suddenly at a pain in his finger. But when he looked around there was nothing there.  
"Thankyou." Ryuma said to the snake who changed into a glass vial holding Kieron's blood.

Ruby was a 17-year-old Air enterran. She had the ability to control the element, air. She was an innocent girl who hated fighting and therefore didn't carry any weapons. She was slim and had a natural golden tan, sea-green eyes and shoulder-length straight red hair. She had brown jeans, a green camisole top, flat brown boots and a long brown cardigan. Ruby was walking through the little village for her afternoon walk. Someone bumped into her and she fell onto her backside.  
"I'm sorry, my dear. Let me help you up."  
"Thankyou-Ouch!"  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scratch you. Here, I have a handkerchief." Ruby thanked the blonde haired man and cleaned the blood from her hand. She handed it back to him.  
"Sorry it's got blood on it. But thankyou. Have a nice day." She gave the strange man a smile and walked off.  
"No...Thankyou..." Ryuma smiled and pocketed the handkerchief.

Ryuma walked up the steps towards the 20-year-old Dark Kings castle. He was greeted at the huge double doors by one of the soldiers. "Halt!" Ryuma stopped walking and looked at the soldier.  
"I'm here to speak with the Dark Lord." Ryuma informed.  
"The Lord does not go by this name anymore, Lord Ryuma."  
"Well then, I am here to speak with Lord Mushrambo." Ryuma stated.  
The soldier nodded before going inside.  
"Lord Mushrambo, Lord Ryuma is here. He says he wishes to speak with you." The soldier informed whilst keeping his head faced down.  
"Very well then." Mushrambo sheathed his sword before being escorted by the soldier to the door.  
"Ryuma." Mushrambo shook Ryuma's outstretched hand and seemed unfased when something dug into him. "Why are you here?"  
"Lord Mushrambo, I am here because of a bare-knuckle boxer." Mushrambo raised one of his eyebrows.  
"I want to know about this because?"  
"There is one boxer who has been champion for two years running and...possibly a third."  
"Smokey? Why come to me about her?"  
"Well, you see, I'm having some trouble and I need a sample of her blood. Seeing as she can knock someone out by one punch, I was hoping - as you are super strong - you could collect it for me?"  
Mushrambo smirked. "Why would I want to do that? Are you going to clone her?"  
"Well, she is said to be one of the most beautiful enterrans, besides you must want to test her strength yourself, My Lord."  
"Fine. But you must do something for me when I do it."  
"If you do it." Ryuma replied, handing over a vial. Mushrambo took the vial and shut the door in Ryuma's face.  
Ryuma walked down the steps and put the snake fang with Mushrambo's blood in his pocket.

The crowd cheered as Smokey walked into the ring and lent against the rubber corner. The 19-year-old wore black leather trousers, black flat knee-high boots and a fitted black corset top. No one could see her face as there was a hood covering it. The cloak was tied tightly by a cord around her thin waist. Mushrambo stood in a dark corner - also wearing a hooded cloak - he had a good veiw of the progressing battle and when it was over he would get the blood sample. He looked at Smokey - she didn't look as strong as everyone said she was but her boxing status said differently. The bell rang as a sign that Round One had started. Smokey pulled up her sleeves - on her hands she wore black fingerless gloves with a gap showing the back of her hands (A/N Think driving gloves ^^) and cracked her knuckles. Her opponent landed a few punches to the side of Smokey's face.  
"Smokey! Come on!" Someone from the crowd cheered.  
Smokey recieved a kick in the gut. She didn't seemed fazed by it. She spun round and the impact of her foot - which reached the competetor's ribs - gave a bone crunching sound. The competetor fell to the floor and then the bell signalled the end of Round One.  
Round Two and Smokey didn't waste any time. She laid a kick into the gut of her opponent who fell straight onto their back. It wasn't until the opponent took off their cloak that Mushrambo saw her competetor was male. 'That doesn't seem right.' He thought. The man went to punch Smokey in the face but she did the splits to duck. She got into a crouch position and swung her leg round. The man dodged and kneed her in the stomache, she began falling onto her back - but spun round like a cat and landed on all fours. She went to kick him in the neck - but he caught her foot. She was doing the splits standing up. She sighed before hopping on her free foot and kneeing him in the side of his face. He released her foot and fell onto his back whilst she landed gracefully on her feet.  
The final round. The crowd began to whisper and Mushrambo overheard someone say: "Ten seconds or less."  
Smokey and the man stepped forward into the middle of the ring. The bell chimed and Smokey drove a strong punch straight into the mans head. It seemed to be slow motion as the man fell backwards and hit the floor with an almighty thud. The crowd went silent. The ref ran forward, checked her opponent, then shouted: "Knock out!" Smokey had won. She ignored the cheers, exited the ring and walked over to a man. He began shouting at her. "You were supposed to loose, Smokey! You've ruined the whole plan!"  
"Plan? All you wanted to do was get money. If I'm going to fight then I fight to win. I don't loose on purpose." Smokey barged past the man and went into the dressing room.  
"That was a good fight." Mushrambo smirked as Smokey entered the room.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"Same as you. I opened the door and walked in."  
"Who are you?" Smokey asked.  
"If you don't know who I am, why don't you protect yourself? I could be a possible threat."  
"I could knock you out in one punch. I am the threat here."  
"That's true but." He pulled out his sword. "I have a weapon."  
"Yeah? Why are you here, Lord Mushrambo?"  
He took off his hood and sheathed his sword. "I want a sample of your blood." She laughed.  
"Fine." He raised one eyebrow at her. Before handing her the vial. He watched as she pulled up the sleeve on her left arm and bit her pale wrist. She filled the vial with her blood, put on the lid and handed it too him.  
"What?" She asked. "What else do you want?" He nodded to her hood. _'Ryuma said she was beautiful. I just want to see for myself._' She took it off. _'He was right_.' She had ghostly pale skin which contrasted to almost white compared to her jet black hair. Her eyes were a smokey grey and outlined in black.  
"Now have you got what you came here for?" She asked as she licked her wrist and the wound healed. It didn't even leave a mark.  
"Yes. How did you know it was me?" He asked.  
"Samurai sword. No one around here has one." She replied, opening the door for him.

Mushrambo made his way to the ice palace where Ryuma lived. The guard at the door saw him coming so he opened it and led Mushrambo to Ryuma's throne room.  
"Ahh, Lord Mushrambo. Did you get the blood?" Ryuma asked.  
Mushrambo held up the vial.  
"How did you get it? And the vial is full!" Ryuma exclaimed as he handed the vial to Unga.  
"She gave it to me."  
Ryuma raised an eyebrow. "So you saw what she looks like?" He asked. Mushrambo nodded. "Is she pretty? How was she?" He asked.  
"She was pretty and she was good, not what I expected. She won the fight, I think she will be the champion this year again."  
"I thought so. What do you mean 'she's not what you expected'?"  
"I thought she wouldn't talk, or give me the blood. She did."  
_'So he didn't shag her then?_' Ryuma thought.  
"Excuse me?" Mushrambo asked.  
"You must be wondering what you're going to recieve for getting the blood." Ryuma stated, changing the subject. He had forgotten Mushrambo was a telepath.  
"Yes."  
"Unga. Add these blood samples and start the machine."  
"Yes, Sire." Unga rushed forward took the vials, slotted them into the machine and powered it up.  
"Thanks for getting the last blood sample. Now you will be sent through that portal. It leads to another dimension. Have fun and good luck finding your way back." The ground beneath Mushrambo turned violet as he was sucked through the portal.

The grass beneath Kieron shimmered gold as he began to fall.

The path under Ruby turned white as she fell through.

The rubber beneath Smokey turned black as she was sucked in.

The metal Eilis was standing on shimmered blue and he slipped into another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer**: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Two**

Mushrambo landed on metal floor with a thud. He sat up and pulled on his hood before seeing someone falling the other side of wherever he was trapped. Kieron sat up and saw a cloaked figure sitting across from him. They both looked up as another person fell into the room. Ruby rolled over as a cloaked person fell - almost ontop of her.  
"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.  
"Yeah, you?" Returned a female voice.  
"Just about." She replied.  
Smokey looked over as a thud came from behind her and the red head.  
Eilis stood up and clicked his back. "What the fuck?" He asked.  
"We seem to have fallen into some kind of clear metal container." Kieron stated as he got to his feet. "It's a desert outside. We might be in here for a while."  
Smokey got to her feet and felt the wall for a weak spot.  
"Oi you! Girl in the cloak? Found a door by any chance?" Eilis shouted.  
"No. But I will make one, given some time and peace!"  
"What are you going to do? Put acid make-up on it?" Kieron asked.  
Mushrambo looked at the cloaked girl. _'It's Smokey._' "Shut up. At least she's trying to do something." He said as he stood up and threw an a violet energy orb at the opposite wall from everyone.  
"So we meet again. Twice in one day I might add. What _did_ you want with my blood?" Smokey asked, dodging the deflected orb as it bouced off the walls.  
"Gave it to Ryuma." Mushrambo replied, catching and crushing the deflected orb with his hand.  
"Do you even know what he did with it? I bet he took everyone else's blood aswell." She pulled up Kieron's hand. "Snake bite." She pointed to Eilis's arm. "Snake bite." She knelt down beside Ruby and checked her hands. "Scratch." She walked over to Mushrambo. "Had any pain recently. Hands? Arms? Legs? Feet?" She crossed her arms. He held up his hand he had shook with Ryuma's. "Fang wound." Smokey stated, smirking, under her hood.  
"Can you leave me alone please?" Ruby asked nicely.  
"But I don't want too." Eilis replied, touching her arm.  
"Look, leave her alone alright." Smokey grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her away from Eilis to where she began checking the wall again.  
"Thankyou." Ruby whispered to Smokey.  
"Don't worry about it. What's your name?" Smokey whispered back.  
"Ruby. Who are you?" Smokey moved her hood to show Ruby who she was without anyone else knowing. "Smokey. If they piss you off anymore, I'll sort them out for you. Or stay near to the hooded guy." Ruby nodded.  
"Why are you feeling the wall?" Kieron asked, as he leant against the wall next to Smokey.  
"Looking for a weak part." She replied.  
"Are you a shapeshifter by any chance?" He asked, flirtily.  
"What makes you say that?" Smokey asked, stopping what she was doing and turning to face him.  
"I can sense it." He winked at her. "Instead of finding a weak spot on the wall...why don't _I_ find _yours_?"  
"Fuck. Off." Smokey warned. She found a place on the wall which was different from the rest, made a fist and pressed it onto the wall.  
"You really don't think a little lady like you could punch a hole through that wall could you?" Eilis stated, standing behind Ruby.  
Smokey ignored the question, brought her hand behind her head and then used such force behind her punch that when she collided her fist with the wall it cracked a little and the container shook. Smokey bit her lip.  
"Are you okay?" Ruby whispered to Smokey as she pulled her away from the two guys.  
Smokey nodded and removed her glove. Shaking her head, she cracked the broken knuckles into place before they began the quick healing process.

Ruby and Smokey whispered together and became fast friends. Mushrambo was plotting a way out of here to kill Ryuma. Eilis and Kieron were talking about the good 'eye candy'.  
Eilis walked over to Ruby and pulled her to a standing position. He looked at her like she was something to eat.  
"Let me go!" Ruby commanded as his grip tightened painfully.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Eilis asked Smokey as she stood up. Her body rippled and she shapeshifted into a black panther and growled at him. He let go of Ruby immediatley. Kieron shapeshifted into a gold lion and growled at Smokey. She looked at the size difference between her and Kieron and decided she would loose. She shrunk into a black cat and ran over to Mushrambo. He looked at her in her cat form and then at Kieron in his huge lion form.  
"Outsized?" He asked cockily. He watched as she shifted into the panther and growled. Kieron bit her tail and pulled her away. She growled again and began attacking him. Even Ruby could see the size difference.  
_'That's not fair.'_ Ruby thought.  
Kieron was about to jump on Smokey so she shifted into the little cat and ran off. She dug her claws into the wall and ran up it before sitting on a ledge at the top. Kieron circled the bottom of the container below where she was sitting. Smokey changed into her normal form and took off her cloak.  
"Eilis? Phitt bare knuckle boxer at twelve o'clock." Kieron stated, changing into his normal form and pointing up.  
Eilis turned around to face Mushrambo. "Who are you?" He asked. Mushrambo smirked before removing his cloak. "Umm...Kieron. Stop what your looking at and turn around." Eilis whispered. Kieron turned around.  
"The Dark Lord." He whispered.  
"Not Dark anymore." Mushrambo stated, pulling Ruby out of Eilis's grasp. He kicked the container wall beneath Smokey and caught her as she fell. Smokey pulled herself out of Mushrambo's strong arms and stood next to Ruby.  
"We have a problem." Ruby whispered to Smokey who nodded her reply.  
"I think you can get us out of here." Eilis said to Mushrambo. Mushrambo shook his head.  
"The walls deflect my energy."  
"I'll try again." Smokey said. She ran over to where she first punched the container. She found the crack and punched it again. Kieron appeared behind her and held her wrist as she was about to punch a third time. She spun round and tried to hit him. He dodged and held her other wrist.  
"You're not going anywhere until I've had something." He smirked at her whilst looking her up and down.  
"Get the fuck off me and I won't knock you out." She growled. Eilis grabbed hold of Ruby and pushed her against the wall of the container.  
Mushrambo looked between the two girls. _'Who needs help the most?_' He thought. Smokey kicked Kieron and he flew into the wall opposite. '_Ruby_.' Mushrambo made his way over to Eilis and picked him up by the throat before throwing him into Kieron. Both guys stood up. Kieron changed into his lion form and Eilis changed his arm into a sword. Mushrambo drew his sword and began fighting Eilis.  
Ruby looked at Smokey. She was in her normal form being circled by the lion.  
_'If she changes into the panther - he's bigger and weighs more. If she changes into the cat - she's definatley outsized. She's stronger when she fights in this form...but isn't it illegal for two shapeshifters to fight in different forms?' _Ruby thought.  
Mushrambo read Ruby's mind. '_She's right._' He thought. "Ruby? What powers have you got?" Mushrambo asked between the clash of swords. He was winning and hadn't broken a sweat whilst Eilis was out of breath and slowing down.  
"Air. But I don't like fighting." Ruby stated.  
"Help Smokey." Mushrambo commanded.  
Kieron was now walking so close to Smokey he was brushing against her. Even in his lion form Smokey was outsized. The back of the lion reached her waist.  
"Tornado!" Ruby shouted. She straightened her arms out either side of her and swung them infront of her, clapping her hands. From the tips of her fingers air rushed out of them and formed into a white tornado. It went straight at Kieron and sucked him in. Smokey was frozen in place but snapped out of it and ran over to Ruby.  
"Thanks." She stated.  
"Smokey, knock Kieron out." Mushrambo commanded.  
"I can't. He's in his animal form. It's illegal."  
"Then knock out Eilis!" Ruby said. Mushrambo ran over to the stopping tornado to fight Kieron. Eilis limped over to the two girls. Smokey's fist collided with Eilis's face which changed into metal.  
"Son of a Bitch!" Smokey spat as her right knuckles broke on impact. She landed a left hook to his face - which he wasn't expecting. He fell to the floor with a thud. Mushrambo threw the normal form of Kieron over to Smokey who socked him in the head. He closed his eyes, he was knocked out too.  
"Thanks." Smokey mumbled to Mushrambo who smirked. Smokey made her way to the cracked wall and collided her fist into it repeatedly. Occasionally she would stop, crack her knuckles into place and use the other hand while the other healed.  
One more punch and the wall split. The crack hit the top of the container and spread around the walls. "Cover yourselves." Smokey warned Ruby and Mushrambo. Ruby put on Smokey's cloak as Mushrambo pulled on his hood. Smokey kicked the wall which shattered into fragments of metallic glass - the second strongest glass on Enterra. She changed into her panther form once it had stopped raining glass and shook like a dog shaking off water. Then she changed into her normal form and walked out of what would have been the container they were trapped in.  
"Where the hell are we?" She asked no one in particular.  
Mushrambo and Ruby walked over to Smokey.

Outside their container was a desert. A never-ending desert. It wasn't actually a desert but a forest with no trees going on for miles on end. There were streams and caves and grass floor. A few trees dotted about the place but there were never more than four or five in the same 10m square.  
"I'm going to kill Ryuma!" Mushrambo spat.  
"So am I!" Eilis and Kieron stated as they came out of the container. "Sorry about before, it was a long time in there and it was getting boring." Eilis stated, looking at Ruby who moved away.  
"You can pack a punch!" Kieron eyed up Smokey as he rubbed his head.  
"Well, I'm going to kill you!" Smokey glared at Mushrambo. "If you've compeltely forgotton, Mushrambo. You're the one who stole my blood."  
"You gave it to me."  
"What!" Eilis said.  
"Was she good?" Kieron asked.  
"What?" Smokey and Mushrambo asked.  
"Shagwise." He replied.  
"I don't know." Mushrambo said. "Ask _her_."  
"So you didn't shag?" He asked.  
**"No!"** They both shouted. _'That's exactly what Ryuma thought. I must explain things differently in future._' Mushrambo thought. He carded Kieron and Eilis in one quick movement. "What?" He asked Ruby.  
"Why did you kill them? They apologised!" She said.  
"If you were a telepath, and knew what they were thinking then you would have done the same thing. Fighter or not." Mushrambo stated, sheathing his sword. Checking out Smokey from under his hood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer**: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Three**

Mushrambo, Ruby and Smokey hadn't walked for a very long time. They were spread out so they could always look out if anything stalked them.  
"Do you know why Ryuma sent us here?" Smokey was the first one to break the silence as she addressed Mushrambo.  
"No. He came to me to get your blood in exchange for a favour - which it will be his life when I get out of here." He replied.  
"Why did he want our blood?" Asked Ruby.  
"I didn't know he had everyone's blood. I guessed he wanted to clone Smokey because he said she was attractive."  
"Probobly a shag-clone for housing decoration." Smokey mumbled. Mushrambo and Ruby had to hide their laughter at Smokey's serious statement. An invisible object knocked her to the ground. "What the fuck!" Everytime Smokey stood up she would be hit by some kind of invisible force. She swayed on her feet as something hit her round the face. She held her head. "Now that is really strong." She stated. Mushrambo drew his sword infront of Smokey's face and it clashed with another as a cadrian came into view.  
He was twice as tall as Ruby, and three times as wide. He was made completely of metallic aluminnium glass - the strongest metal. Mushrambo caught Smokey as she blacked out.  
"Jesus, that must have hurt for her to be knocked out!" Ruby winced. She ran forward and took Smokey from Mushrambo before pulling her to safety. Four clear walls caged Mushrambo and the cadrian in some kind of...fighting cage?  
"Ryuma is testing whoever was pulled through the portal. I would be fighting Eilis but...he's not here...I am Detenator!" Detenator stepped back and posed.  
"...Are you expecting a round of applause?" Ruby asked. Mushrambo looked at her blankly before looking down at Smokey. She was still out.  
"She will wake up...if you can defeat me!" Detenator informed. "It's easier said than done-"  
Mushrambo drove his sword through the top of Detenator's head. "It's not. You talk too much. I found your weakness easily." He smirked as he sheathed his samurai sword. Detenator's card floated to the ground.  
"She's still not waking up." Ruby said worridly. She was sat down next to Smokey who was laying on the floor. The walls vanished and Mushrambo walked towards the girls and knelt down next to Smokey.  
"If this is a test Ryuma want's us to do then there will be a test for each of us. That was Eilis's test - Detenator said so himself - which must mean there would be one for Kieron, Smokey, you and me. If we walk about the 'test's' will find us and once they're completed we might be able to get out of here." Mushrambo stood up and began walking.  
"We can't just leave Smokey here!" Ruby called after him.  
_'Oh yeah, I forgot about that..._' Mushrambo thought as he rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked back over to the girls. Picked up Smokey and then started walking again.

It had been an hour. Smokey was still out. "Detenator said that once he was defeated, she would wake up."  
"Maybe he lied." Mushrambo replied. He shifted Smokey's position in his arms - he was carrying her bridal style with her head leaning against his cloaked and armoured chest.  
"Aren't your arms aching?" Ruby asked.  
Mushrambo stopped walking and looking at her like she was stupid. "She's weighs almost nothing and I have super strength."  
"Oh. Yeah. Who's there?" Ruby stopped walking and listened to the wind.  
"What?" Mushrambo asked as he came to a stop.  
"I can sense someone in the wind. Wait...I think it's an animal. No enterran. Animal?"  
"Look, Ruby. It's a shapeshifter." Mushrambo stated - trying to hurry up the process.  
"In the bushes to the left."  
"I kind of have my hands full. Someone's asleep. Two people are cards. Your turn." Mushrambo looked at her panicked face. He sighed. "If you've been given powers then it's best if you use them. Look we know you're there so come out!" He called to whoever was in the bush.  
Smokey's hand reached for her head, Mushrambo laid her on the floor. Ruby kept her eyes on the bushes as she asked: "Are you alright?"  
Smokey looked around and then said: "What happened to the invisible dude? Where the hell are we?"  
"Carded and still wherever Ryuma sent us." Mushrambo replied. He watched her try and fail at getting up three times before lending her a hand.  
"Thanks." She said as she leant against a tree. She blinked. "Please say this isn't my turn. It's a shapeshifter...a tiger to be precise."  
"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.  
"All shapeshifters can sense other shifters and what form they can take - but, for example, I'll only be able to sense types of cats because I am one."  
"So this is your fight?" Ruby asked.  
"I don't know. Mine might be...different...because I can shift into two animals. You never know...mine could be a boxing task."  
"I was looking for Kieron but...he seems to already be dead. Smokey? I haven't seen you in years. Well, you did have less clothes on but-"  
"-Fuck off, Rick! You over-exaggerate everything! It's been a few weeks since I beat you up. Wait...less clothes? Were you hiding in my room?" Rick came out of the bushes. He wore the similar clothes and armour to Kieron - except it was silver and black. His hair was white blonde with black highlights and he was lightly tanned with piercing silver eyes.  
"Errm...no...yes, okay, I was but damn you're phitt _and_ sexy! Have you fucked her yet?" Rick asked Mushrambo.  
Smokey rolled her eyes. "No." Mushrambo said. _'Why does everyone think that?_' He thought.  
"Are you going too?"  
Mushrambo paused to think about where this was going. "No."  
"Took you a while to answer that question." Rick smirked. Smokey and Mushrambo failed at hiding their embarassing blush. "Smokey you look ill, that means I can't fight you instead of Kieron...I'll have to fight someone else...who defeated Detenator?" Ruby pointed to Mushrambo. "Then I will fight you, my dear."  
"I don't fight." Ruby stated, waving her hands infront of her face in a 'no' gesture. Smokey clutched her head and decided to sit down.  
"I'll fight." Mushrambo said, sighing and stepped forward.  
"No, I'm fighting _her_. If she wins I'll give you the antidote for the poisen Detenator hit Smokey with." Rick held up a vial.  
"Smokey? Wake up." Ruby said quietly from behind Mushrambo. She obviously wasn't listening to what was happening.  
"Ruby, you have to fight him. Smokey's been poisoned, if you win the fight he'll give you the antidote." Mushrambo crouched next to Smokey and pulled her into a sitting position. She just kept falling down again. He stood up and held her against him so she was standing up but leaning on him.  
Four clear walls appeared around Ruby and Rick. He shifted into a white tiger and lunged at Ruby.  
"Tornado!" She made the clapping motion with her hands and the twisting gust of wind caught him and propelled him into one of the walls. The tiger got up and ran at her. She took a deep breath and blew through her mouth. Rick slid backwards across the floor and froze in a block of ice attatched to the wall. Ruby then summoned a tornado and smashed the ice block. The white tiger glittered before turning into an encard.  
"I don't understand. Why did he change into an encard so soon?" Ruby asked as she picked up the green antidote. Once the walls vanished she ran over to Mushrambo and Smokey. Smokey was awake but she couldn't stand up by herself.  
"Cat's are warm-blooded. He couldn't stand the cold." Ruby handed her the vial. Smokey looked at it.  
"What is it? Snot's-R-Us?"  
"You need to drink it." Ruby said, kindly.  
Mushrambo smelled it. "This is one of those antidote's where you smash it, not drink it." He moved Smokey to lean against the tree and he pulled Ruby back.  
Smokey threw the antidote onto the floor and a cloud of red dust appeared. She coughed and then the red mist gradually disappeared.  
She coughed once. "That smelled like shit."  
"Do you feel better now?" Ruby asked.  
"Yeah. Where do-" Smokey stopped and looked at the sky.  
"What?" Mushrambo asked.  
Smokey's face paled. "It's going to rain. Heavily."  
"What makes you say-" Ruby cut herself off as a huge clap of thunder echoed through the land "-that."  
"What's wrong with the rain?" Mushrambo asked as Smokey ran under one of the trees.  
"Cat's don't like water." Ruby said. "You shouldn't stand under trees, Smokey! If lightning strikes them it'll set on fire." The terrential downpour began. It was hard to see two feet infront of you the rain was pouring so hard. Mushrambo looked at Ruby, she was completely dry.  
"How did you-?" He began.  
"-Air shield." She replied. Mushrambo looked at Smokey, her dark hair was so drenched it had gone wavy, her corset top was gradually getting heavier she had too keep pulling it up - and even then she had some nice cleavage - which stray wet strands of hair stuck to her skin.  
"Hello? Face up here." Smokey said, pulling up her top.  
"Sorry." He walked closer to her so he could see her better. Their eyes met but neither said anything. Ruby faced away. "Change into your house cat form and I'll carry you."  
"Why don't people call you Dark Lord anymore?" Smokey asked, trying not to be put into a trance by his eyes.  
"I...where's Ruby?"  
"Up here!" She called. Mushrambo and Smokey looked up and saw her in a beam of white light. "There's a place at the top! It looks like the other side of the forest or-" She screamed before the white beam shot across the sky and sent her into the green desert about a weeks journey away.  
"We have to find her." Smokey stated pulling up her top.  
"Come on then." Mushrambo began walking.  
Smokey looked around. She walked under all the trees. Mushrambo turned around. "Smokey?"  
"Yeah?"  
He was going to ask what she was doing but ended up watching instead. She ripped the bottom of her corset off - a bit too much - and ripped that into two long strips. She then tied the ends of the strips onto each side of the top of the corset and then she made a halterneck. She tied it into a bow which pulled her top up and kept it that way...it also gave her the 'push-up' look. Once she was done she looked down. _'Oops, now I'll be pulling it down._' Mushrambo looked away before she caught him checking her out.  
"You didn't answer my question." She said.  
"About not being 'Dark'?" Smokey nodded. "I'm only 20. I banished my dark side. One reason was so people wonuldn't think I kill people for fun...which I don't. Why did you become a boxer?" He glanced at her. _'When you could have been a model._' He thought.  
"Umm...well...it's...when I was little, my parents would take me too watch my older brother do boxing. He wasn't a bare knuckle boxer - something like that has to come naturally. My brother had a fight with his nemesis and lost...badly...his encard split after a three month coma. My dad was a boxing coach and he used to teach me for...self defense...my mum was killed two months after my brother died and my dad just...disappeared. I made money by fighting in the streets and then I 'accidently' got in trouble with an actual bare-knuckle boxer, the coach I have now was waching and when I knocked them out on the first round in one punch, he came up to me and asked if I wanted to do bare-knuckle boxing. I do it for my brother and my dad really. Anyway...where are we going?"

They walked for about ten minutes...and then disaster struck...it rained even more...Smokey had run out of trees...and she had panda eyes..._'crap'_. She thought.  
Mushrambo turned around to look at her. _'She might be scared of water but...she's...so...phitt! I did NOT just think that._' He thought. "What?" He asked.  
"There's no more trees."  
"Just pretend it's not raining."  
"**Easier said then done!**" Smokey shouted. "**It's tipping fucking buckets!**"  
"We wouldn't be out here if you hadn't broken the glass."  
"**Would you rather be in the container or out in this?"**  
"Neither." He stated.  
"**What the hell**! Neither do I but **you're** the one **who stole my blood and got me here in the first place!"**  
**"You gave it to me!"** Mushrambo was standing right infront of her now and they were under the tree.  
"It actually does sound like something else..."  
"What does?"  
"You gave it too me. **No I didn't!**"  
"It does and **yes you did!**"  
**"You're the one who snuck into my room!** I bet if I hadn't have given it to you you would have stole it anyway." She crossed her arms under her chest and glared at him.  
He growled and glared back before he pushed her back against the tree, thrust one arm round her waist and his other hand on the back of her head, he moulded his body against hers and roughly locked lips with her. Completely catching her off-guard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Four**

Smokey was too shocked to do anything. She just stood there with her arms pinned to her sides, she didn't kiss back or try to escape. She just stood there completely blank. She finally slapped him. "Why did you do that?" She asked.  
"To get you to shut up." He said smirking. She glared at him.  
"Someone's here." She pulled out of his arms. "No. Someone's...watching...and we're being hunted."  
"What makes you say that."  
"I have cat senses...and the same phobias." She shifted into her cat form and ran back through some of the trees. She stopped at one and climbed it. A shard of ice in the shape of a sphere was hovering there.  
_'Ryuma._' She thought. She hit the ball of ice with her paw and it smashed on the ground below the tree. Just as her paws left the branch, a coyote emerged from under it. She panicked. The wild dog opened it's jaws but Smokey jumped onto it's head, down it's back and onto the floor. She was about to run for the tree again when three more coyote's appeared infront of her - blocking the path. All the dog's were grey with savage teeth and yellow eyes - but when a black and bigger coyote with red eyes came out from the bushes...she knew the whole pack was here and that she was in trouble. _'Where is Mushrambo when you need help?_' She thought.  
The grey coyote's made a circle around her and the black one paced the inside of the circle. Smokey was sat in the middle in her house cat form. If she changed into her panther form - the coyote's would attack her - as would they if she changed into her normal form. She hoped that if she stayed in her smallest form maybe they wouldn't see her as a threat...or dinner!

Mushrambo stood where he had kissed Smokey. '_Why did I do that? If I was going to shut her up why didn't I clamp a hand over her mouth? I'm a Lord. She should know better than to speak to me that way anyway...it just shows she's strong and unafraid._' He punched the tree. '_I don't know what came over me...it was a spur of the moment - that's all. Nothing was meant by it...well, she is phitt-**NO**!'_ A voice suddenly popped into his head. '_"Where is Mushrambo when you need help?" 'Smokey._' He thought as he ran off in the direction she had taken off in.

Smokey had had enough. She formed into the panther and was immediatley lunged at by two grey coyote's. She dodged one but was bitten by the other. These were no ordinary coyote's, they were huge - obviously well fed - and they were also bigger than the black panther by three-inches - obviously all male. A big fight started. The black coyote stood to the side, watching and growling. His teeth bared. The grey ones were lunging at Smokey, biting her when they could and jumping on her, digging their claws in. Smokey battered one grey coyote in the head - he whimpered before he was carded. Before Smokey could attack another coyote, two pairs of jaws clamped down on her. One on her shoulder and one on her back leg. The pain of the fang's was making her woozy, lightheaded, tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Wimpering just souded like background noise as coyote cards flew to the ground. She changed into her normal form as the dog's released their clamped jaws and transformed into cards.  
Someone helped her get to her feet. "You're bleeding." Mushrambo said.  
"I'm fine." She mumbled.  
"It looks deep." He stated in a reasonable tone.  
"I'm. Fine." She growled.  
"Alright then." Mushrambo let go of her arm and she fell to the floor. He went and sat under a tree - to watch her struggle. He would get the satisfaction, hearing her ask for help.  
She dragged herself - with much pain - to the tree opposite Mushrambo - and used it to pull herself to a standing position. _'There's going to be nothing left if I keep ripping this._' She thought as she ripped another inch off the bottom of her corset. She licked the material and wiped her shoulder. It sizzled and looked like steam was coming off of it like it was hot. She winced through the procedure. She then pulled up a leg of her trousers - and when it wouldn't go up any higher - she ripped it off so she could get to her thigh. She licked the material again and wiped the bite mark on her leg. The same thing happened to her leg as the shoulder, it sizzled and looked like steam came off it.  
_'Fucking Bitch!_' She thought as she punched a tree so hard, the roots were pulled out of the ground, it toppled over and sent out a domino effect to most of the other trees, which she could've use as shelter.  
"Now you have no tree cover." Mushrambo sighed to himself.  
She didn't know how she was going to put her trouser leg back on so she just ripped the other one off.  
'_Nice stems._' Mushrambo thought. He looked at her shoulder and her thigh where the bite marks had been...they had completely healed up!  
_'All I'll die of here is the fricken cold now!_' Smokey thought, getting to her feet. Cat's were warm-blooded. She sat down under the tree as a sudden head rush came over her.  
Mushrambo looked to see what she was doing. "Do you want some help now?" He asked.  
"No." He gave a cocky smirk before standing up and walking towards her.  
He knelt down infront of her and suddenly got an urge to kiss her again. He shook it off and pulled her up.  
Their eyes met again. They stood there, frozen. The urge for Mushrambo to kiss her again was too strong he had to satisfy that need. He stole another kiss off of her but stopped once her palm met his head. Again.  
"Do you have a fetish for slapping me?" He asked, cockiness in his eyes and tone.  
"Do you have a fetish for stealing from me?" She replied.  
He smirked at her. _'I will have a kiss from her. I don't care how many slaps it takes._' He thought.

He released her once she looked well enough to walk. The rain had stopped now. He couldn't break his eye contact from her body. She was sopping wet and droplets trickled down her porcelain neck into the curve of her cleavage. She now wore a halterneck, corset style tank top and then black leather short shorts. Her heavy black eye makeup had washed off a bit, she just had light grey panda eyes, instead of black ones. Her hair clung to her wet body - finishing at her hips - the waves were more noticable and they shined like black silk in the moonlight.  
"It's really uncomfortable and disturbing when you stare at me like that..." Smokey said, shakily.  
"I'm not apologising." He said cockily, with a smirk to match.  
She raised one eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.  
"You should watch yourself."  
"What are you going to do?" He had backed her up to the tree and placed one hand on her cheek and the other one one the tree next to her head.  
"Umm...I-" He kissed her again. She had an urge to kiss him back - but refused it, thinking against it - she slapped him. This time harder. "Next time, I'll sock you one." She cracked her knuckles for effect.  
He smirked, playfully. "We best get moving. Ruby won't be found if we don't look. Besides, the trials won't be done themselves." He pecked her on the cheek before walking off, he held her wrist tightly so she wouldn't run off.

"Lord Ryuma, I think Lord Mushrambo is falling for the boxer." Unga informed, bowing to the Reptile Prince. "Lord Ryuma?" She asked once he didn't reply.  
He was looking through an enlarged ice-shard sphere - a point of veiw from one of the little ones - like the one Smokey had destroyed. He seemed to be plotting for these two enterrans.  
"What happened to the red-head?" He finally asked Unga.  
"Ruby? Sire, she was transported to her task and failed. Her en-card is ready for the remaining two enterrans to find. Then they will have to complete her task also."  
Ryuma closed his eyes. "Did you say, Lord Mushrambo is falling for Smokey?" A menacing twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Mushrambo and Smokey had walked about a mile now. Smokey hadn't been able to release her wrist from Mushrambo's grip.  
"Do you have to insist on holding me?" Smokey asked after another yank in hope of freeing herself.  
Mushrambo laughed. "If I would _hold_ you it would be different."  
"So what do you call this?" She asked.  
He stopped suddenly and she walked into him. "I don't know." He replied as he caught her from falling on the floor. "But this is how I would like to hold you." He stated. She was touching the floor with her heels and Mushrambo held her five inches from the floor - one arm around her small waist and a hand on her cheek. He looked at her lips.  
"If you kiss me. I'll knock you out." He smirked before standing her up.  
"Go on then. I doubt you'd be able to knock _me_ out." She went for a right hook - but he caught her hand. She went for a left hook - he caught that one aswell. "I didn't think you'd actually try." He said, his face was inches away from hers.  
"Well isn't this touching." A male voice broke the silence.  
"Your turn or mine _Darling_?" Smokey spat.  
"Yours. He's wearing boxing gloves." He gave her a peck on the lips before releasing her. She growled at him.  
A man about 4ft 8inches stood in a boxing ring. Smokey burst out laughing as she turned to face Mushrambo. "I suppose you don't want to fight him? I might break a nail." Mushrambo's face dropped as the four walls appeared. Smokey turned around. Instead of facing a dwarf, she turned to face a 6ft 12inch giant with muscles, blue armour and hands twice the size of drums. "I guess the phrase 'don't judge a book by it's cover' and 'never judge your opponent' are best fit right about now."  
"Three rounds. Ladies first. Do you need gloves?" He held out a red pair.  
"_No I don't need gloves_." Smokey spat. She punched him in the chin, his face turned to metal. Smokey's hand shook followed by her arm and then the rest of her body. "**Fucking bitch**!" She yelled. "I think I do need gloves please." She whispered in a small voice. He passed her the gloves.  
"I don't think you remember me." He said as she pulled the gloves on. Now that he mentioned it, she did recognise him. The look of confusion on her face made him carry on. "I had the joy of defeating your dear brother."

Mushrambo looked at Smokey's face. _'What's her reaction going to be?'_ He thought. He watched her closely. She took off one of the boxing gloves and ran her hands through her hair. Her face was ghostly white and emotionless. The only thing that gave away her sadness was the single tear that slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and then her face contorted to anger. If looks could kill she would have won her task plus the man would be dead four times over.  
She threw down her boxing gloves. "I challenge you. To a bare-knuckle boxing match. Old style."  
"What's old style?" Mushrambo asked.  
"No powers involved. No shapeshifting. No metal forms. No weapons. No gloves." Smokey explained.  
"I accept. On the condition that you remove those gloves you have on now."  
"Done." She walked over to the walls which had now changed into a chainlink fence, and handed her gloves to Mushrambo. "Look after these. Please." He nodded. He could see she was holding back tears. She turned away and walked back. Mushrambo looked at the gloves. '_They're men's gloves._' He thought. He then realised that she had a tattoo on her wrist. _'Lucky'_. It read. He looked at the gloves. Written on the wrist of the glove on the opposite side her tattoo was on was the word 'Lucky'.  
"What's 'Lucky'?" He asked.  
"Her brother's boxing title." The opponent said. "As her's is Smokey."  
"What's your real name?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Can't we just fight." She exclaimed. "I have all the time in the world. You on the other hand, don't."  
"What do you mean by that?" The opponent asked.  
"I don't get any older. I'm stuck at 19 - for five years now, until my card is cut! It's given me quick healing powers." She got into a fighting stance. The ring echoed around the cage. _'She's immortal._' Mushrambo thought. _'So am I. I've been stuck at 20 for four years...we're the same age._'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Five**

Smokey punched her brother's murderer in the face. He stumbled backwards.  
"You're a lot stronger than I thought you would be. That nearly knocked me out." He looked shocked.  
"I wouldn't have said that if I were you. Would you like me to hit harder?" She said, cockily.  
"Try if you want. But...aren't the bad guys known for cheating?" He laughed evilly, before melting onto the floor. The metal covered the entire ground, coating it with metallic-alluminnium glass.  
"Behind you!" Mushrambo warned. Smokey turned round and did they splits - just about dodging the metal fist heading towards her face. He brought that fist downwards. She backwards rolled into a handstand and flipped to her feet.  
"Thanks for the warning." She said.  
The cadrian appeared - Smokey spun round and kicked him high - right in the side of his face! He stumbled backwards and hit the floor hard. Smokey jumped ontop of him and punched him repeatedly in the face. He reversed their position and punched her hard before picking her up by the throat and smashing her head against the cage walls. Her feet lifted off the ground and his grip tightened around her throat. She couldn't breathe.  
She tightened her hands around his wrists and tried to pry herself free.  
Mushrambo appeared behind her outside the cage. He reached through the cage and snapped the cadrians wrist making him let go. Smokey fell to the floor and lay still.  
"You cheated!" The man spat to Mushrambo.  
"So did you." Mushrambo replied. Smokey was facing him. Her eyes were closed and her hand was laying on the floor next to her face. He stared at her while the man began talking too him, ignoring what he was saying - willing for Smokey to wake up and win the fight.  
Smokey's eyes opened and she moved her finger to her lips in a 'Shh' motion. Mushrambo looked at the man. He was standing behind Smokey head tilted back laughing with his hands on his hips. In one quick motion Smokey was on her feet - she spun round and when her coffin-nail knuckles met the cadrian's face. There was an echo of smashing metal and snapping bone. The man fell to the floor so hard the cage rattled. He was knocked out. Smokey fell to her knees - gripping her broken hand with her tattooed one. She bit her lip and groaned many swear words under her breath.  
'_Fucking hell!_' Mushrambo thought. '_That was a deadly punch!_'  
The man moaned from the floor. Smokey got to her feet and stood over the man. "This is for Lucky." She stated. She drove her hand with her brother's fighting name down onto the man's chest. He smashed into metal splinters and turned into a broken card.  
The cage walls vanished and Mushrambo picked Smokey up from behind by her waist as she was stamping on the broken card - shouting at it. She wriggled against his strong arms. But she couldn't get free.

After being carried a mile away Mushrambo put her down onto her feet. He grabbed both her wrists and looked at her hands - her knuckles were healed in their broken state.  
"You'll have to break them again." Smokey informed when he wiggled one of her fingers.  
"I don't want to hurt you." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She looked away - not wanting to be put into a trance - and instead, cast her gaze towards her hands.  
"Well I can't. Both hands are busted." She placed one hand around the other and tried to break them - but she couldn't.  
Mushrambo sighed before crushing her knuckles with his hands. He then did the other one. She clenched her fists and then flexed her fingers once they were healed. He kissed both her hands. A stray tear slid down her face. She went to wipe it away but Mushrambo beat her to it. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes, but her's were fixed and so were his. He leant in for a kiss. When their lips met, she didn't kiss back nor did she slap him.  
"Wow." He said. "I got away with that one." He smiled cockily before walking off. Smokey stood there for a moment and then looked back to where he had carried her from. "You're not going back there." He said, as he walked back towards her. He handed her back her gloves and she put them on - flexing her fingers. She looked at her knuckles and ran her thumb along them.  
"I wish I stamped on that card one more time." She mumbled as she walked off. Mushrambo silently chuckled to himself.

It began to rain again. Smokey legged it under one of the trees again.  
She groaned in frustration. "It had to rain again didn't it!" She punched the tree behind her. _'Temper, temper' _Mushrambo thought. "That hurt. Great. Maybe I've lost my coffin-nail knuckles."  
He walked towards her. "Well, I like being stronger than you."  
"You probably were anyway." She looked up. He went to kiss her again but she transformed into her house-cat form and climbed the tree. She batted another ice-camera thing and it smashed on the floor.  
"How did you know that was there?" Mushrambo asked.  
She changed into her normal form and sat on the branch. "Cat sense. I heard it being hit by the rain. Wolves are coming." She stood up on the branch and climbed higher. "You can kill them. Please."  
"One kiss, if I do." He stated.  
"How many kisses have you stolen?" She asked.  
"I'm talking about a kiss back." He replied. The wolves ignored Mushrambo standing behind the tree and were jumping up the branch trying to reach her. The tree shook and she fell off the branch. She hung there and sighed.  
"Fine. One."  
Mushrambo smirked before drawing his sword. There were three wolves and he destroyed two easily enough. The one that was left had managed to knock Smokey until she was hanging on the lowest branch. She regained her balance and sat on the branch. Mushrambo carded the last wolf. She swung down and walked over to him. She placed a kiss on his lips but when she went to move away he quickly sheathed his sword and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so their bodies were moulded together. He kissed her...and she kissed back.  
A cough came from behind them. Smokey broke the lip contact and looked to her right. No one was there.  
"What?" Mushrambo asked.  
She pulled herself out of his arms. "1) I said one kiss-"  
"-and I had many." He smirked cockily.  
"Yeah. So don't get over-excited, that's not going to happen again."  
'_We'll see_.' He thought.  
"And 2)...I heard someone." He walked up behind her.  
"Is that an excuse?" She turned to face him, a glare on her face and her arms crossed. "You look so sexy when you do that." He smirked. Her face turned red. "And when you blush."  
"Oh, yeah! Of course it was an excuse!" She said sarcastically. "And if that's your pick up line then you really need to work on it." She advised. Then whispered: "Lines like that don't work on me."  
"Damn, and I thought I made it work five minutes ago." Her blush deepened. She turned around. Another cough.  
"Did you hear it that time?" She asked.  
"No. Are you trying to get out of this conversation?"  
"The conversation ended ages ago."  
"That's when you kissed me." Mushrambo smirked.  
"What? You kissed me first, begged for 'one' and then kissed me again! Like your probably going to do-" He kissed her roughly. Then pulled away. "-again." She finished. He raised one eyebrow. '_Again?_' He thought, a smirk formed on his face.  
She blushed. "**I was finishing a sentance!**" She yelled. Her arms flapped beside her. Cough.  
She turned. "Now I know why you can't hear the cough...it's coming from far away. I can hear it beacuse of my advanced hearing." She whispered the last part. She sensed he was coming up behind her so she changed into her panther form and ran in the direction of the coughing.

Mushrambo smirked before he laughed. '_At least I got a kiss_.' He ran at his fastest speed to catch up with her.

He caught up with her in under five second's. She growled and stopped suddenly. Mushrambo skidded to a halt. Smokey changed into her normal form and spun round facing the trees. "Is it just me, or is that the first actual forest we've seen since we've been here?"  
"Yeah?" Smokey replied. "So?"  
"You stopped first. I was wondering if that's what you were stopping for?"  
"No." She said worridly.  
"Then what?"  
She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "I've been here before." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean _'you've been here before'_?" Mushrambo asked.  
"I haven't _been_ been here before. I...dreamt I've been here before." She looked around the surroundings.  
"Yeaah?" He asked, coaxing her for an explanation.  
"It's a trap." She said. Cough. Smokey looked at Mushrambo.  
"I heard it that time." He admitted.  
A man appeared out of the trees...Mushrambo? He was identical to him, red armour, violet hair, all of it.  
"What the fuck!" The real Mushrambo exclaimed.  
The twin laughed evilly. "Well, you have a nice...body...next to you." The Dark side addressed Mushrambo, eyeing up Smokey in her short, ripped, low-cut, halterneck corset, fitted leather ripped short shorts and black combat boots. "Almost mistook you for a prostitute." Smokey stepped forward growling, the real Mushrambo held his arm across her path. "Almost! My dear, you look...edible." He stared at her, intently. Smokey scratched Mushrambo's armour - the one next to her, who she had been travelling with. No one had noticed.  
"Is this your dark side?" Smokey asked.  
The real Mushrambo sighed and massaged his temples. "Unfortunatley...yes."  
"He's more pervy, than the _real_ you!" She whispered harshly in his ear. He rolled his eyes.  
Five growls came from behind them. Smokey turned to look. Mushrambo kept his eyes on...his dark side - so he wouldn't do anything.  
"Male panther's." Dark Mushrambo informed. "What are you going to do?" He addressed Mushrambo. "Save the girl from them...or me?" He laughed.  
"I can handle five female panthers. But not male ones. My knuckles feel stronger now - I can take you on."  
"I read his mind. My dark side doesn't want to _fight_ you...if you understand." Mushrambo stated.  
"Oh...well...I can fend for myself, besides...you won't be long fighting five cats...think of the coyote's...and wolves..." Mushrambo nodded.  
"I'll fight the panthers." Mushrambo glared at his dark side.  
"I'm delighted...and shocked you would give her up so easily." He smirked at Mushrambo and winked at Smokey.  
"I'm not giving her up. Be warned. She's strong." Mushrambo said before he turned to face the panthers.

Smokey ran into the forest. "How I love to chase." The dark side said to Mushrambo before following Smokey into the trees. Mushrambo was lunged at by one of the panther's and began fighting them. They were not like the coyote's or wolves at all. If he swung his sword - they had swift movements and dodged. _'Smokey lied. She must have fought male panthers before...and found it too hard to fight terretorial animals...eww.'_ He thought as he was knocked to the ground. _'I'd rather it be me...or part of me than a panther.'_

Smokey forgot Mushrambo had super-speed and crashed straight into him. She fell onto her back. "I thought the chase would last longer than this." He smirked.  
"So did I." Smokey replied.  
Mushrambo lifted her and forced her up against a tree. Her legs around his waist and their bodies moulded together.  
"Whatever I feel, he feels. After all...we are the same person." He smirked.  
"I'm not blind." Smokey crossed her arms - and then realised they were free.  
"He also said you were strong." He eyed her up. "Prove that theory."  
"You really want me to punch you?"  
"I know you'll do it."  
"Fine. Put me down first." He leant forward and kissed her. She pushed him away. He stepped backwards and her feet touched the ground. She went for a left hook and he caught it - her right fist, however, connected with his face. He fell to the floor but as she went to run off he grabbed hold of her ankle and she tripped. He pulled on her foot and she slid on the floor next to him and he got onto her back - as she was on the floor on her stomache.  
"You are strong. I like this position." Smokey could tell he was smirking as he began to roughly kiss her neck.

Mushrambo had carded one of the five panther's when a sudden feeling overwhelmed him. It was a cross of pleasure and anger.  
He kept a close watch on these emotions. Before too long he had carded all the panthers and then a feeling of pressure and pain appeared in his head. He shook it off and then ran in the direction where Smokey and his Dark side had run off too.

Smokey was sat ontop of Mushrambo punching his face in. He held both her wrists in one hand and used the other to hold her throat. He then used this to his advantage and move her onto her back. He got ontop of her and drew his sword. He held that to her throat, still holding her wrists.  
"Don't move." He commanded. The power in his voice shocked her to stay still. Smokey heard rushing footsteps and knew Mushrambo was on his way to find them. The Dark Side read her mind and choked her till she passed out. He then pressed his lips to hers and held his sword to her throat again. With his other hand her began unbuttoning his trousers.

Mushrambo made it to them and what he saw displeased him, very much. It made him furious. His Dark Side had knocked Smokey out. He also held his sword to her throat, was in a heavy locked-lip session and was currently unbuttoning his trousers.  
"**Hey.**" Mushrambo angrily announced his presence.  
"What do you want?" The Dark Side spat. Not pausing what he was doing.  
"**Get. Off. Her.**"  
"Your right. Another fuck would ruin your 'more-than-friendly-friendship' with her. Wouldn't it?" The Dark Side smirked.  
Mushrambo remained silent. Dark stopped unbuttoning his trousers and then pulled Smokey to her feet. She was limp in his arms as she was still out. Dark held her tightly round her waist so her back was to his chest, her head was titled back onto his shoulder as his sword was held to her throat.  
"**Let her go**." Mushrambo commanded. "I'm guessing this is _my_ fight?" He asked.  
"No, I won't let her go and...yes, this is your fight." Dark said. "Ryuma noticed your...infatuation with her, and revived me. Of course, I carded him straight after. If you can defeat me, you and her will get back to Enterra."  
"What about Ruby?" Mushrambo asked.  
"She failed her task. Simple." Dark smirked.  
"**Release Smokey.**"  
"Don't you mean, give her to you - like you gave her to me? She gave herself to me...I think she's too tired after round one."  
"She can go for three-wait, what?"  
Dark chuckled. "You always were gullible without me."  
"Egotistical." Both Mushrambo's looked at Smokey.  
"Who?" They both asked.  
"Umm...both of you! Now, let me go!" She tried to get out of his strong grip. Dark removed his sword and spun her round to face him. He stared her fiercely in the eyes. She froze.  
"Stop struggling." He backhanded her across the face but held onto her. Smokey glared at him.  
She turned to face Mushrambo. "I'm sorry if this hurts you." She went for a left hook and a right hook and when he was occupied catching her wrists - she kicked him hard in his...manly area. He released her wrists and fell to his knees.  
She backed away incase he went to grab her ankle again. Mushrambo appeared next to her, picked her up, and then put her down within two seconds of moving twelve metres.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. That didn't affect you did it?" She replied.  
"A bit...not _nearly_ as much as that." He nodded in the direction of his Dark self. Still on the floor.  
"You'll pay for that. Wether in bed or in torture." Dark groaned.  
_'I'd rather it in torture._' She thought, rolling her eyes. Both Mushrambo's turned to look at her. Her eyes widened. _'Shit, I forgot they were telepath's._'  
Mushrambo smirked. Dark smirked and said: "Well, I guess it would be rape again, wouldn't it?" He looked at her as if waiting for an answer. "If it's any consolation, you were good." She glared and crossed her arms. "You're right." He said to Mushrambo. "She is sexy when she does that." Mushrambo smirked and glared, Dark eyed her up.  
Smokey went pink and uncrossed her arms. Dark got to his feet.  
"Whoever wins, get's the girl. Or in my case...again." Dark smirked cockily.  
"Fine. Whoever wins - lives." Mushrambo changed the wager.  
"And the girl."  
Mushrambo rolled his eyes and then looked at Smokey. She glared like she was saying: wager-me-and-I'll-**kill**-you.  
"Put it this way. Wager her or she's mine." Dark suggested.  
"Wager me." Smokey immediatley said. Mushrambo smirked at her while Dark glared.  
"You seemed to **enjoy** it on the floor there." Dark snapped.  
"I seemed to be **unconcious**." Smokey snapped back.  
"Good choice, with the fiesty wench." Dark stated to Mushrambo.  
Smokey let out a frustrated groan and went to sit under a tree.  
Clear walls appeared around the two Mushrambo's.  
As the fight commenced, Smokey could feel something wasn't right. Someone was watching her - but it wasn't one of Ryuma's camera's. Some_thing_ was outside with her. She actually felt safer with the two Mushrambo's. She got to her feet. Both Mushrambo's stopped their battle and turned to look at what she was doing.  
"Smokey? What are you doing?" Mushrambo asked.  
Her back was to the fight within the walls and her eyes were darting round the dark forest. She formed into the panther so she could see better in the dark. Two red eyes glared at her through the darkness in the trees, realising what creature it was made her shrink into her house cat form with fear.  
"What does it mean when she changes into a cat?" Dark asked.  
"She's seen something she knows she can't beat in a fight." Mushrambo replied, worried for her safety.  
"Well, one of us better win this fight quickly." Dark smirked, his fist connecting with Mushrambo's gut. They drew their sword's.  
Smokey ran up the tallest tree she could find - although she stayed where she could see Mushrambo's battle.  
The ground shook.  
And shook.  
And shook.  
It came in a pattern like huge paws stepping onto the ground. Shaking under the weight of the mighty beast. The two Mushrambo's noticed the shaking of the ground - but it made them fight faster - so the battle would be over quickly.  
The ground shook again, before finally a savage wolf - triple Smokey's panther size, emerged from the forest and let out a loud howl up at the full moon.  
_'Fuck. My. Life.'_ Smokey thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Seven**

The wolf-like beast hadn't seen Smokey run up the tree so it began circling the walls of Mushrambo's battle. Smokey knew it would catch her scent leading to the tree she was in soon. _'Maybe I should jump trees._' She thought.  
"Don't do that, Smokey." Mushrambo said. Smokey wasn't sure which Mushrambo had said that - and she didn't care, it was quite good advice. She crouched as small as she could on the branch. _'Please don't let there be any-_' the wind blew '_-wind_.' She finished, mentally sighing. The wolf stopped pacing and sniffed. She wasted no time for the wolf to find her. She ran along the branch and leaped. She made it to the next tree...just. She clawed her way onto the branch safely before climbing up to the branch above. _'Please don't force me to change_.' She thought.  
"Don't jump!" Both Mushrambo's shouted. The wolf made it too the tree she was on before and sniffed. He knew she went up that tree - but thought she was still on it. He began to growl and circle the tree trunk. He barged into the trunk and the tree shook violently. A cracking sound was heard and a few branches snapped and fell to the ground.  
**_'That's why I jumped!' _**She shouted into her mind. She knew the wind was going to blow again soon she she leapt too the next tree - which appeared to be further away. The tree the wolf was barging into, had finally snapped at the trunk and it fell to the ground with a thundering rumble.  
"Yeah. Start jumping." One of the Mushrambo's said.  
She dug her claws into the bark of the tree to stop her slipping. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall - she climbed up it quickly and carefully. The wind had blown - and the wolf was barging into her previous tree. As the wind blew again - Smokey jumped to the next one. The wolf had figured out what she was doing and began barging into the tree she was in. _'Fuuuck!_' She stuttered as the tree shook violently. She jumped to the next tree - off-balanced. She knew she wouldn't reach the tree so she shifted into her normal form in mid-air, grasped the branch tightly with both hands and swung round it like a gymnast. She let go once she was in the air and landed perfectly on her feet on the branch. But the wolf had seen her jump.  
He barged into the tree with such force - she lost her balance...and fell. She hit most of the branches on her way down before she finally came to a stop. She looked up and sighed with relief. "Thank god for combat boots!"  
"Is that natural, or is it gravity doing it's work?" She looked down. One of the Mushrambo's was looking up at her. _'I'm guessing that's the Dark form. That means he won.'_ She thought, mentally sighing. She grabbed hold of the tree branch and released her foot - losing hold of the branch, she fell...into strong arms. She looked at the armour of the Mushrambo. No scratch.  
She pulled herself out of Mushrambo's arms and looked towards where the wolf was. Fighting Mushrambo?  
"What happened to your battle?" She asked. He pointed to the walls. They had smashed one of them. "Oh." She said.  
"What did you mean by 'Please don't force me change'?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "Misunderstanding." She spat. He put one of his hands around her throat and squeezed tightly.  
"But I don't think it is." He growled. "Blood Rage." He whispered into her ear. The tone of his voice made her shiver. She began to silently choke. His grip tightened. She couldn't form any words to ask the question so she thought it instead.  
_'What makes you think that?_'  
"Your eyes are the same."  
'_When did you see it?'_ She thought again.  
"When I watched you destroy a village." His grip tightened even more. She could feel her eyes closing - she needed to gasp for breath - but she would give him the satisfaction.  
'_When did you find out?_'  
"When I first saw you." He stated.  
'_And when was that?'_  
"When I lured you into the trap with the five panthers."  
'_What's it too you anyway?'_  
"It makes you a wanted enterran. If I carded you, I would recieve a fortune."  
_'Money. Should've known._' She growled the thought. '_Why didn't you try and card me then?'_  
He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't resist the way you look." He whispered into her ear. Mushrambo's grip tightened. Then released suddenly - making her fall to her knees coughing. She took a few deep breaths before seeing both Mushrambo's engaged in battle...again. A growl errupted from behind her. She turned to see a slightly beaten and huge wolf behind her.  
"Crap." She shifted into her panther form and jumped - missing the wolves jaws by inches.  
The wolf lunged at her again, so she jumped out of the way quickly. The beast was about to jump at her again - but she beat it to the punch - sinking her fangs into it's jugular. It let out a cry of pain and tried to swing her off - but her jaws were locked. Blood drew from the wolf's throat and she released her grip. She backed away slowly.  
The wolf obviously wanted to either kill or hurt Smokey before it was encarded. As blood gushed out from it's throat is lunged at her - she wasn't expecting such a ferocious attack. It threw her right into a tree, her back hit it with such force she shifted into her normal form - smacking the back of her head. She blacked out as she hit the floor, laying on her side, one arm next to her face and the other outstretched above her head. One leg outstretched and the other naturally bent next to that. She looked like she was sleeping.

Mushrambo saw the wolf walking slowly towards her - blood pouring down its fur. It took one more step before it collapsed - defeated - and turned into an encard.  
His sword clashed with his Dark side - he kicked him and the dark side propelled into the trees. He created a violet energy orb the size of a basket ball and waited for his dark side to emerge from the trees. When he did, Mushrambo launced the orb at him. He cried out in agony before falling to his knees. Mushrambo kicked his dark side's sword away from him.  
"Any last words?" He smirked.  
"Yeah, Blood Rage. Is Smokey." The samurai sword plunged into the dark side's back. The encard floated to the ground.  
"I know." Mushrambo replied, picking up the encard and pocketing it. He turned round to look at Smokey laying on the floor. She sat up. Stood up. Then looked back at him. "Don't worry. I'm not the dark side." He sheathed his sword. She nodded, still looking at him. Not saying anything. Not doing anything. "What?" He asked. He took a step towards her - and she took a step back. "I know you're Blood Rage...I'm not going to kill you, Smokey." She took a few more steps away before turning on her heel and running off into the trees.  
_'For fuck sake_.' He thought, mentally sighing. He dissapeared in the direction she had taken off in.

'_He's going to kill me. Either that or my other form will take over and-_-' She was cut off as she hit the floor with a thump. "Do you have to do that?" She exclaimed as he was standing infront of her. He had obviously ran ahead and stopped infront of her - making her run into him and...well...ending up in her current position on the floor.  
"I'm not going to kill you." He stated, pulling her up. "If my dark side was still part of me - then I would."  
She took a step away from him. "It's not that."  
"Then what is it?" He asked.  
"The way I killed that wolf...it's beginning to take over already...but in the panther form."  
"How did you kill the wolf?" He asked.  
"I ripped out it's jugular so it bled to death."  
He winced. "Nice. What form is...Blood Rage?"  
"Don't you remember? Your dark side said you saw it destroy a village."  
"That memory must be with him then." He crossed his arms.  
"A dragon." She sighed. Turning around and looking into the trees. A puzzled expression plastered on her face. "Weren't we suppossed to get out of here once your battle was finished?" Her heightened senses picked up frequent footsteps. Heading...away from them?  
"Maybe something's left to do." He stated, watching her facial expression. "What do you hear?"  
"Footsteps...heading away from us." There was no reply. "Mushrambo?" She looked around. _'Oh well. I'll find a way out of here myself then._' She began running off into the trees.

Smack. Bang. On the floor...again.  
"Do you have to do that?" She shouted to the person she had ran into - thinking it was Mushrambo.  
"I'm sorry. Where were you running too?" She looked up to see...well...a very attractive guy - about her age. He had dark brown hair, a dark complexion, very muscular and had light blue eyes. He wore black jeans, a red shirt, black gloves - like Mushrambo's - and black trainers.  
Their eyes met - she seemed to be tranced by them. "I didn't mean to shout at you, I...I thought you were someone else." She looked up at him before looking at the gloved hand he held out to her. She stared at it, a look on her face said: 'What is this, nice, sexy...hand?'  
He waved that hand infront of her face. She snapped out of her wandering mind and took the hand he'd offered what seemed to her like a century ago. He pulled her up and he was the perfect height for her. His eyes looked deep into hers making her looked away and hide a blush that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
"I'm Matt. You're that boxer aren't you? Smokey?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Are you from around here?" She looked back at him and noticed something about him...well - apart from being totally hot, irresiatable _and_ sexy - all rolled in one - she could sense...he had a power...to be used on girls - and it seemed to be working on her. She looked down at his hand - still holding hers.  
"You might say that. Why?"  
"Just wondering." Her voice seemed far away and she was still looking deep into his trancing eyes.

Mushrambo was running in the direction Smokey said she heard footsteps. He suddenly realised she wasn't with him. _'What the hell? Where did she go?_' He thought. He headed back the way he had come. But when he got back to where he had left her. She was gone. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, before sighing frustratedly.

It wasn't until his hand touched her chin that she realised - _she_ was the one leaning in for a kiss. Matt smiled before meeting her lips with his. She didn't know what it was but that kiss did something too her. They both deepened the kiss, before he broke it.  
"Do you want to know why I wear gloves?" He asked. She nodded - without thinking about it. He took off one of his gloves.

Mushrambo turned to look in the direction Smokey had taken off in. '_Not **that** power!_' He ran in the direction.

The gloved hand snaked around Smokey's waist and pulled her close so their bodies touched. She couldn't look away from Matt's eyes. He was about to place his bare hand on her neck when a voice broke through the silence. "Place that hand on her and I'll kill you right there." Smokey could hear a deep male voice but couldn't look away from Matt.  
"How did you know what my powers were, Lord Mushrambo?" Matt kept eye contact with Smokey as he addressed the samurai.  
"Same power I have." Mushrambo looked down at his own gloved hands.  
"And you haven't used them on her yet?" He asked.  
"Thought about it...but I don't want to use it on her." He replied. Glaring at the way this man was holding Smokey. Matt forgot about the contact he had to have and looked at Mushrambo.  
Smokey snapped out of the trance. Shook her head before realising she was being held by someone. She looked around. Before right-hooking Matt in the side of his head. He released his grip on her waist before hitting the floor - smacking his head in the process.  
She shuddered and then moved away from the body on the floor. She backed into someone, then spun around ready to right-hook them when her wrist was caught.  
"**Where the hell did you run off too?**" She shouted at Mushrambo.  
"Worried were you?" He asked amused as he leant around her. He shot two small violet energy orbs at Matt - encarding him. He turned back to face her.  
"**No** _actually_. I was wondering how I was suddenly talking to you and then I was **here**!" She exclaimed. _'Yeah she was worried_.' Mushrambo thought.  
"I was going to look for those footsteps you heard."  
"Oh...can you let go now?" She pulled on her wrists. _'How the hell did he end up holding both of them?_'  
"Because if you can't punch with one hand, you tend to use the other one." He replied to her unspoken question.  
"Well...can you let go? I don't think I'm going to punch you anytime soon-" She was cut off as his lips crashed into hers. But then left just as quick.  
"It's so you wouldn't slap me." He stated smirking before releasing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Eight**

It began to rain again. Smokey started to shiver.  
_'Cat's are warm-blooded._' He thought as he remembered what she said when Ruby carded Rick. Smokey walked over and sat under the one tree they were actually near. He followed her and sat next to her before pulling her to his chest. She tried to pull away but he held her tightly, so she gave up.  
"What were his powers?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"Who's?" He asked.  
"That guy. Matt."  
"Charm."  
"Yeah, I know that, but...the gloves?"  
"If he touched your skin with his bare hand, you'd wouldn't be able to resist him."  
"Meaning to be overcome with a want to shag him?" She asked.  
"Basically...yeah."  
"You have that power don't you." She stated.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because if I look into your eyes for too long...I can't look away...and you wear gloves...unless that's just because you have cold hands?"  
He smirked. "You'd have to touch them to know if they were cold." She looked at him. Then at his hands, before back to him.  
"Why haven't you tried to use it on me?" She asked, curiously.  
"Because I don't want to use it on you. I'd like to work for it." He eyed her up and smirked.  
"Have you thought of using it?"  
"Honestly? Yeah." He looked at her.  
"But you think you won't need to. You think I'll cave." She smirked.  
He thought about his answer. "...No."  
She looked at him intensly and sat up. "Do me right here." He shifted his arms so he was holding her around her waist and leant forward to kiss her, smirking. "See." She smirked and sat back against the tree.  
He sighed frustratedly. She laughed and then stood up. "Typical guy." He raised an eyebrow, stood up and pulled her to him.  
"I've answered your questions now answer one of mine. Do you want me to use that power on you?"  
She smirked. "Honestly? That's up to you." He smirked and shook his head. She pulled away from him and walked away.  
"You only said that because I said I didn't want too. Doesn't mean I won't." He stated. She stopped, turned, and walked towards him. She stopped a meter away.  
"Go on then."  
Mushrambo took off one of his gloves and closed the gap between them. His hand was an inch close to her cheek. If she moved it would be her fault. She didn't move. Neither did he. He pulled his hand away and gloved it, sighing frustratedly.  
"I can't do that to you." He said. She was about to say something when he cut in. "But that won't stop me doing this." He wrapped both his arms around her before roughly locking lips with her. He was suprised when she began to kiss him back - mind you, he'd pinned her arms to her sides so she couldn't slap him. His arms slid across her back before going under her arms - freeing them - and tightly holding her slim waist. Her arms ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck.  
Shuffling noises and feral growls filled Smokey's eardrums.  
Mushrambo growled as Smokey pulled away from him. "What?" Mushrambo snapped at her.  
"**Don't use that tone with me!**" She yelled.  
"**If you heard something and I didn't, then it means it was far away! Not close enough to interrupt!**"  
"**Fuck sake! I know**-"  
"-**No you don't!**"  
"**I think it would be better if we went our seperate ways." **Smokey yelled at him before storming off.  
He growled, so tempted to use his power on her. "**Fine!**" He ran in the opposite direction she had taken off in...but realised something. Everyone here was either after her...or an animal that fights cat's. _'Maybe I should stay with her..._' He stopped and looked over his shoulder. _'I should lay low. Her senses will know I'm following her...unless...'_ He smirked before running back.

Smokey walked quickly and carefully to find out where the growls had come from. She walked out of the trees and then back into them as quickly as she left them. She had found a campsite for wolves and coyote's. In mid battle with each other. _'Oh crap. Maybe I should leave quickly_.'  
She turned and ran back in the direction she had just come from. She then heard footsteps. It was still dark because it was raining heavily and she would change into one of her cat forms - but she didn't want to run the risk of being sensed by the fourteen dogs.  
She kept running before she ran into something - knocking it over, landing ontop of it before rolling over and ending up underneath it.  
"If I thought the next time I'd see you, I'd be ontop - I would have followed you sooner."  
Smokey sighed. "Why did you follow me, Mushrambo?"  
"Because I realised something."  
"What did you realise?" She asked, sounding bored.  
"That I like you."  
"That's great. Can you get off now? I have somewhere to run too."  
He had the urge to stay there. Rip off their clothes and...well...basically do stuff to her. Instead he smirked, stood up and pulled her to a standing position. She pulled away immediatley.  
"Oh, by the way. I didn't make an excuse up. Animal battle - through there. But hey, if you don't believe me - go and check yourself." Several triumphant howls echoed close by. Smokey jumped five feet in the air.  
"Okay. I believe you. Let's go." He began walking - she stayed standing there. He turned around again. "What?" He asked, impatiently. She shook violently before turning around to look at him.  
"Nothing. Let's go." She walked ahead. '_Why did she shake like that?'_ He thought. '_It must be Blood Rage.'_

After walking in silence for what seemed like four and a half hours - and the only difference being: no trees...anywhere, and where it was once grass, it was now sand. Let's face it. They were officially deserted in a desert. The sun had risen. It was sweltering hot. A basic excuse to get naked. Mushrambo had dumped his shirt and armoured chest plate. He only wore his trousers, belt, sword and sheath and boots. Smokey was walking along wondering if she should rip the last inch of the bottom of her corset off or not. It was dry now so she had discraded the home-made straps as it wouldn't fall down with water weight anymore. She ran a hand through her hair before pulling it over one of her shoulders. Mushrambo looked at her face then followed a trickle of sweat down her neck and into her cleavage. That urge to use his power on her was back. Stronger than it was before.  
"Why did you really follow me?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"I told you." He replied.  
"Are you sure that wasn't another failed pick up line?" She asked smirking.  
"Maybe, it was both." He replied walking up to her. His hands were getting really hot in the gloves, but he wouldn't take them off - incase of an 'accident'.  
"Both what?" A confused expression was written across her face. '_God she's should be blonde.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes.  
"A pick up line and the truth." His hand stroked her cheek. He remembered what she said about his eye contact - so he used that to his advantage. He moved his hand under her chin to tilt her face upwards - making eye contact. He held her gaze before she leant towards him. _'She was honest_.' He thought. Ignoring his mind screaming at him to ravish her he kissed her softly on the lips before breaking the eye contact.  
She stood normally before clearing her throat, smirking, she said: "Resorting to stealing again, are we?"  
He searched her face before he gave her a reply. "You went for that one."  
"Only because you forced eye contact." She said flirtily before walking off.  
He laughed cockily before turning round. "I know you want me." He stated.  
She stopped walking. "If I'm the one that want's you - why are you the one trying so hard? And why am I the one walking away?"  
_'She's good._' He thought. "Well then, I'm going to take my gloves off. Try not to touch my hands if you can help it." He took them off and when she turned around and carried on walking, he stuck them in his pocket - incase he felt the need to wear them again. "Oh, and Smokey?" She turned around. "You didn't protest or agree." He walked up to her with his hands behind his back and kissed her on the lips.  
"I will start to slap you again."  
"Will you now? So if I go to hold your wrists to stop you...what will happen?" He held up his bare hands.  
"You...well...**God! You're so damn-**"  
"-What? I'm so what?"  
"**Cocky. Egotistical**..." she searched for words "...**Annoying. Pervy**." Then she hesited. "Irresistable."  
"Well-wait? _What_?"  
"**I'll admit it! Okay! Your**...you-" She hit herself in the head, sighed, laid down - her knees bent and her hands over her eyes with the elbows bent upwards.  
"What are you doing?" Mushrambo asked.  
"Refusing to move." She mumbled. He lay down next to her.  
"Well then. Time for another question. But this time, I'm asking."  
She sighed. He took that as a sign to carry on. He was about to ask his first question when she sat up and ripped another inch off her corset.  
"Carry on." She sighed.  
Staring at her chest he asked: "Why are you so..." he shook his head and motioned one of his hands up and down her body. "Do you want me to use my power on you?"  
Their eyes met. Her fault. "If you want me, just use it. I won't cave."  
"What? I think I've had too much eye contact with you." He closed his eyes and looked away, she sighed, he looked back at her. Her lips suddenly locked onto his and he leant back onto the floor, she was ontop of him. He realised his hand had touched her leg. His fault. '_Crap_.' He thought. He sat up and pushed her back onto the floor before taking his hands off her. He put his gloves on again.  
"I wouldn't have stopped, if I hadn't realised I'd touched you." He said as her palm connected with his cheek. "The position was your fault." He smirked, she looked at them - she was laying down and he was sat up inbetween her legs which were bent on either side of his hips. He stood up. She closed her legs and stood up aswell.  
She changed into her panther form and shook off the sand before returning to her normal form.  
"I hate you and like I said before: I won't cave." She glared at him and walked off. He smirked and followed her. _'I know you don't hate me._' He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Nine**

She was particularly irritable for the rest of that day up until nightfall.  
"**Why are you so angry all of a sudden?**" Mushrambo exclaimed.  
"I don't know!" She sighed.  
"The moon is red." He stated.  
"That's great. And look, there's no fucking bridge over the river."  
"You didn't even look at the moon. There's a tree going over the river, you can use that." He dived in a began swimming to the other side. She shifted into her house-cat form, climed the tree and began padding across the branch.  
She got about half way across the branch when it began creaking. _'I'm not that heavy_.' She thought.  
A third of the way across the river, Mushrambo sensed something was following her and swimming with him. He quickened his strokes and got out just as a huge reptile appeared behind him. He kicked it and it sank back into the depths. '_That was close._' He thought.  
Smokey was walking on a really thin part of the branch, stepping with care, she passed it. She could see something below her in the water, a dark shape - a big one too. She stopped to have a closer look. The tree shook violently and she just about re-gained her balance. Looking behind her, another type of cat was following her across the branch. It was white, quite large, and she knew it would make the branch snap. She quickened her pace. "Don't. Look. Down." Mushrambo warned.  
If she was in her normal form she would look at him like he'd just said pork was a fruit. Wanting to know what he meant by 'Don't look down' she looked. She hissed at the reptile below her. It jumped out of the water and clamped it's jaws on the branch. She screamed in her mind before running as fast and as carefully as she could across the rest of the branch. She jumped onto the ground just as the branch snapped. The white animal behind her fell into the river and was devoured by the reptile. She shifted into her normal form. The once dark blue water turned a cloudy red. The cat was carded and that card was then swallowed by the reptile.  
"We should go. Now. Quickly." Mushrambo began to run as the reptile swam towards them and crawled onto the land. Smokey went to follow him, but the reptile swept it's tail under her feet and tripped her up. She turned around to face the beast as it growled and made it's way towards her. A feeling of power overwhelmed Smokey. She made fierce eye contact with the reptile - making it stop dead in it's tracks. She tightly grasped it round the snout - lifting it and she got to her feet. She placed one hand around it throat and dug her fingertips into it. The reptile whimpered loudly and then it was cut off as Smokey removed it's jugular. She then let go of it's snout and kicked it's encard back into the river. Mushrambo appeared next to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
"**What the hell is wrong with you?**" He shouted. He then stopped when he saw her eyes. _'Blood Rage_.' He thought.  
"I didn't mean to do that...I was overwhelmed by this urge - this feeling! I don't know!" She sounded hysterical. Mushrambo loosened his grip on her arm then realised he'd left a mark on her arm.  
"Sorry about that." He put his arm around her waist and began walking away. "Your eyes have changed colour." He said.  
"What colour?"  
"Green."  
"Is the moon still red?" She asked.  
He looked. "No."

They'd made it across the desert. They'd made it to a complete forest now. Trees were everywhere. The grass reached their ankles. Mushrambo put his shirt, armour and cloak back on and gave his black hooded cloak to Smokey. To his suprise - she accepted it. He was a little disapointed that she was covered up from the thighs upwards - but at least he could still see her legs - or as he called them, her 'nice stems'.  
Smokey sighed, "It's going to rain again."  
She looked at the sky, her face had a radiant glow in the moonlight, her green eyes sparkled, and her hair shimmered like black silk. Mushrambo looked at her and realised just how beautiful she was.  
"Smokey?" He asked.  
She looked at him. "What?"  
He sighed, couldn't form what he wanted to say. _'She's the first person that's made me lost for words_.' He thought. Smirking, he said: "Don't worry. I forgot."  
It began to drizzle. Smokey pulled up the hood of the cloak. Her face was shadowed so only the bottom half of her face - lips and chin -could be seen.  
"Where do we go from-" Mushrambo covered her mouth with his hand and moved them under the trees.  
She didn't struggle against him - but listened to see if he heard something she hadn't. _'What?_' She thought.  
"Nothing." He said. He pulled her hood off and scanned his eyes over her face. She made fists with her hands and put them inbetween their chests. His face was serious as he removed his hand from her mouth. One of his hands was already on her waist, with the other hand he moved a piece of long hair off her face and behind her ear, he ran that hand across her neck, down her back and rested it on the small of her back. He took a step forward so their bodies were closer together. He looked down at her face and she was looking at her clenched fists - the only thing keeping them apart. Using the hand that was on her waist he tiltled her face up to look at his. He made brief eye contact before looking down at her lips. He knew she wasn't in a trance by his eyes as she didn't lean forward, so he leant in for a kiss...and she met him halfway. The hand that was on her chin ran down her back and stopped in between her shoulder blades. Her fists loosened and she placed her palms on his armoured chest plate. As the kiss deepened, her held her tighter and she put her arms around his neck. They parted for air for a brief second before going back to being lip locked. Smokey ran her hands back onto his chest.  
Mushrambo pushed his tounge into her mouth making her make a sound crossed between suprise and protest.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Mushrambo growled and held his middle finger up to whoever said that, he finished his search of her mouth and gave her one last kiss before turning around. Still holding onto her tightly he snapped: "**Who the fuck are you here to fight?"**  
The man smirked and laughed. "Smokey." He stated, nodding to her.  
Smokey - who hadn't said anything so far said: "I can't."  
Mushrambo looked at her, lovingly. "What do you mean you can't?" He whispered.  
She looked at the man. _'It's when I get angry - that's when I find it harder to control Blood Rage._' She thought to him, looking away.  
"Then don't get angry. Ignore what he says and stay calm."  
Asparagus is not a fish was Smokey's look. "I'm a boxer. That's the way I fight." She shrugged.  
He smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to change you back _if_ you change."  
"I'm sure you will." She rolled her eyes and walked away. He discarded the urge to pin her down and do her infront of that man. _'What is with his testosterone levels?_' The man thought. 'Sure _she's...completely...drop dead...shagable...but-okay I understand.'_  
_'Try anything with her - I'll step into your fight._' Mushrambo thought to the man - realising the man was a telepath.  
"Hello? Could you two stop glaring at each other so we can finish this fight?" The man and Mushrambo remained glaring. Smokey walked off into the trees picked up a branch that was laying on the floor and when she came back - they were still glaring at each other. Smokey stood behind the man and held the branch on one shoulder. She stood to the side. She held the bottom of the branch with both hands and swung it as fast and with as much strength as she could. The branch snapped into splinters with the impact on the mans head. He didn't flinch. Three cage walls and one glass one appeared around them. The man turned around to face Smokey. She stepped backwards a few paces. In the blink of an eye the man was infront of Smokey with his hand tightly around her throat. He picked her up and smashed her head against the glass wall it cracked upon impact with her head and she groan because of the pressure.  
"I bet I can make her scream aswell." The man informed Mushrambo.  
_'A spider can make me scream louder._' She thought, the man glared, Mushrambo smirked. An overwhelming feeling overtook her. Her hand went straight to the mans throat - but he caught it. Her eyes turned blood red before she kicked him across the cage. He took a few deep breaths - her eyes changed back to green and then to their origional grey colour. She cracked her knuckles, and went for a right hook. She stopped an inch from his face - but he wasn't holding her wrist. She dropped it and walked to the other side of the cage. She leant against the chain links and slid to the floor, clutching her head.  
"Smokey? What are you doing?" Mushrambo asked, as he reached through the cage and held the man in place.  
"I can't fight anymore." She whispered. Mushrambo lifted the man off the floor and then drove his sword through the man's back - encarding him instantly. The walls departed and Mushrambo walked catiously towards Smokey. He sheathed his sword and knelt down next to her.  
"Smokey?"  
No reply.  
She fell backwards - Mushrambo put his arm around her before she hit the floor. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style and began walking again.

When Smokey woke up she was in strong arms. On the floor. She looked around. She was sat on Mushrambo's lap and he had his arms around her and was leaning against a tree, looking down at her.  
"Alright?" He asked her.  
"Yeah." She slid off his lap - but was pulled back on again. "Your not trying it on are you?"  
"No." He smirked. She sighed, moved on leg the other side of his lap so she was facing him. "Are _you_ trying it on?" He asked, the smirk still on his face.  
"Sorry to disapoint you, but no."  
"Then what are you doing?"  
"You won't let me go so I'm going to-"  
"-Tempt me."  
"Well...if that's how you see it then...fine. Tempt you-"  
"-To use my power on you?" He glared at her.  
"If you want to play it that way." She glared back. He saw her eyes shift to green then change to red before returning back to grey.  
She crossed her arms, bit her lip - seductively, she sighed before leaning forward an inch away from his lips. He leant forward and was about to kiss her when she leant back.  
"If that's how you want to play!" He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto the floor, he got ontop and kissed her neck. She was about to protest when he covered her mouth with his. He took off one of his gloves, placed his gloved hand just under her collar bone so she wouldn't get up. He held his ungloved hand less then an inch close to her cheek. She sat still.  
"I know you won't do it." She smirked.  
"Believe me, Smokey. I want to."  
"It's your power. Do it if you want too. I just know you-" He placed the hand on her face. She was cut off from her speech as a feeling of passion and a wanting of Mushrambo flooded everything else in her system. She gasped before his lips crashed onto hers it was a heated moment of passion before he took his hand off of her.  
"And you thought I wouldn't do it." He smirked.  
"You did. But then again - _you_ caved first."  
"That's what you planned wasn't it."  
She smirked. "You caught me. Now get off." She tried to push him off. "Seriously." His stomache was on hers. It was only his elbows under her arms which were holding his chest and weight off of her. He smirked before meeting her chest with his. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"What do you think?" He asked as his lips brushed hers.  
"If you do...I will card you." She warned.  
"You can stop me. Your arms are free. I'm testing you."  
"What if I'm testing you again?" He searched her face to see if she was lying and if she was worried. She wasn't worried but she was lying.  
"You're lying." He stated, smirking.  
"And?"  
"And nothing. I'm going to kiss you, if you want me to stop, well...you have free hands." He slid himself up her body - making her tremble. His face was directly over hers, his arms were above her shoulders. His lips met hers roughly.  
Smokey reached for the hilt of his sword and drew it, before holding it to his throat. "You're right. I do have free hands."  
He waved his bare hand infront of her face. "So do I." He smirked as she glared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Ten**

Mushrambo moved his hand closer to Smokey's cheek, she moved the sword closer to his throat.  
He smirked. "Why not?"  
"Just get off. Then I'll make a deal with you."  
He sat up and gloved his hand. "And what deal would that be?" He asked, getting to his feet.  
She stood up, still holding the sword to him. "I'll fuck you _if_ we get out of here."  
He smirked and a look of frustration was evident on his face. "Deal." She sheathed his sword and shoulder barged passed him. "By the way. Don't touch my sword."  
She smirked. "Then don't touch me."  
He laughed. "Where do we go from here?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Look for more people to fight? Keep walking until-"  
"-We find a way out of here." Mushrambo finished. She glared at him and nodded.

Mushrambo could feel something was wrong with Smokey through looking into her mind. She stopped walking and held her head.  
"What's up?" He asked, standing infront of her. She started swaying on her feet, he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He looked into her mind. It was misty, and quite frankly just looking into it made him dizzy. He was about to come out of it when something caught his eye. In the darkness of her mind two glowing amber eyes shone at him, he took a step forward when the eyes changed into slits and a piercing scream echoed from it. Blood Rage. He brought himself out of her mind, and caught Smokey as she collapsed.  
He lay her gently on the floor and sat next to her. _'If Blood Rage is trying to free itself...and we're still here...is it the last task?_'  
Smokey shot up into a standing position. She looked frantically around - her eyes were crimson. Mushrambo got to his feet slowly and placed one hand on the hilt of his samurai sword.  
"What is it?" He asked, knowing she'd sensed something.  
"Run." Was all she said before taking off into the trees. Mushrambo sighed - having no other choice but to follow her.

She seemed to know where she was going. She would occaisionally turn left and then right - obviously making her way towards something or someone.  
She suddenly stopped - almost making Mushrambo crash right into her.  
"What the-" He looked around. Dragon's. "-Fuck." He finished in a whisper.  
A red one of fire, two white ones of water and earth, and a three-headed blue one of ice. Where in the midst of a battle. The blue one had the upper hand. The water white dragon fell to the ground defeated before transforming into an encard. The wind blew and they stopped where they were. Their eyes met with Smokey and they backed themselves into defensive positions.  
"You might want to leave." Smokey stated, she was shaking quite violently. Mushrambo took a few steps back. The dragon's took a step forward. Smokey transformed into a black cat-like dragon bright red eyes and scaly black wings. (A/N Think of Night Fury from 'How to Train your Dragon' ^^)  
She took two feline bounds forward before shooting into the sky at lightning speed.  
"Fuck." Was all Mushrambo could say. The sky suddenly clouded over. Thick dark thunder clouds. He watched on as a black blur pelted into the red dragon - knocking it to the floor. _'One of the problems with Blood Rage-_' The black dragon opened it's mouth and shot several beams of white lightning - encarding the red dragon instantly '-_-it never misses._' Mushrambo thought.  
The white earth dragon and the three-headed blue dragon was left. Mushrambo had lost sight of Blood Rage. It was dark. A rainy storm was brewing. But there was no wind. The next dragon to be knocked down was the white one. Mushrambo caught sight of the black blur and kept his eyes on it as it flew back into the sky. Just as the earth dragon was about to get up - it was launched into a rocky mountain. The mighty beast collapsed under rocks falling onto it. Blood Rage came at the white dragon only for it's tail to have jaws clamp on it. After shooting lightning at the white dragon and encarding it - Blood Rage sent a piercing glare to the head holding it's tail. The left head of the blue dragon released the tail and Blood Rage fell off before crashing into the rocky mountain. Blood Rage went to fly off - when it crashed into the mountain.  
_'She's injured the tail._' Mushrambo thought.  
Blood Rage shot a lightning bolt - splitting the ice boulder in two.  
_'Where have I seen that three-headed dragon before?'_

[Flashback]  
A blonde haired, green eyed prince sat on his throne in his ice palace. A three-headed dragon, carved in the stone wall was behind his head.  
[End Flashback]

_'It's Grandorra.' _Realisation suddenly hit him. _'This must be the last test.'_  
Mushrambo was so deep in thought he had failed to notice Grandorra collapse. Blood Rage stood on it's hind legs and blasted Grandorra with a heavy impact of lightning. One head fell to the floor, then two, then three. Grandorra was finally encarded. Blood Rage scampered off behind the rocks.

Mushrambo finally looked to see what had progressed from the dragon battle. Confusion evidently saying: 'where-the-hell-has-she-gone?'  
He stepped out of the trees cautiously and looked around. All the cards where there. He turned around as a feral growl came from behind him. He swiftly drew his sword and turned in one smooth motion. And came face-to-face with a black house-cat sitting quietly, looking up at him - it's tail swayed on the floor.  
"Smokey?" He asked. The cat looked at his sword and then back at his face. Getting the idea of what she wanted - he sheathed it.  
She shifted into her normal form. Her clothes had gone back to her leather trousers and her corset now covered her stomache. Her eye make-up was now thick black again.  
"What happened to Blood Rage?" He asked.  
"I think it only wanted to defeat the dragons." She stated. She glanced around him a white beam of light was coming towards them. "Is that going to take us back to Enterra?"  
He looked behind him and shrugged. "I should think so."  
The beam came towards them...but then straight past? "**Where the hell do you think your going?" **Smokey shouted at it. She groaned in frustration. She turned and glared at Mushrambo. "I could be fighting right now - reclaiming my title! What am I doing? **Being stuck here with you!**" She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
Mushrambo sighed. "Hit me."  
She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. "What?"  
"Hit me. You obviously want to and...I obviously deserve it." He smirked.  
"Yes. I want to and yes, you deserve it."  
"What for? Might I ask."  
"**You know what for!**" They were standing infront of each other. "You got me here."  
"I admit. Yes, if you haven't given me your blood willingly then I would have taken it from you." She was about to say something but he cut her off. "But. If I knew what it was for then I wouldn't have even visited you. Although I'm glad I did."  
"...Umm...I...you..." She sighed. "Fine. I don't blame you for sending me here. But I'm not apologising." She finished with her teeth gritted. She turned and began walking again.  
He smirked, watched her walk for a bit - checking her out - before running to catch up with her.

'_Stupid beam of light. Fucking...thing! God, what does it take fucking shit beam..._'  
Mushrambo listened to her ramble on in her mind - trying hard not to burst into fit's of laughter.  
"There's the fucking thing!" Smokey exclaimed.  
They ran towards it. And were sucked in.

Mushrambo landed first. In the woods. On his back. He stood up and caught Smokey as she fell.  
"Thanks." She pulled out of his arms. "Well. Bye." She started walking off.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.  
"Right. Yeah. Oh...we're back where we started." Her face dropped.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Look behind you." He turned around. The metallic glass shards of the container they were transported to were convering the ground like snow.  
"Oh." Was all he could say. Four walls appeared around them - then a lid appeared on the top. "I think we're supposed to fight now." Mushrambo fell to the floor with a thud as Smokey fist connected with his face. "Don't waste any time." He mumbled, clicking his jaw and shaking his head. He got to his feet.  
She didn't attack him any more. "Was that it?" He asked.  
She nodded. "You said I could hit you - so I did."  
The walls began to move - closer towards them, They began pushing on opposite walls. Mushrambo was successful in stopping his wall from closing - Smokey on the other hand was not. She was currently sliding backwards. When the wall was close enough, Mushrambo put his hand on that wall, stopping it. All the walls stopped - they only had one by two meter square of space in the 'room'. The walls suddenly turned to grey metal.  
"Alright?" Mushrambo asked, at the sudden unprovoked closeness. He recieved a glare. He took his hands off the walls - they stayed still.  
Smokey sat down on the floor and leant against the grey wall. She ran her hand through her hair. Mushrambo sat down opposite her and stared at her face.  
"Please stop staring at me like that." She looked at him and then away again.  
"I can't help it." He smirked, but did not look away.  
He could see she was growing nervous, she bit her lip and her eyes were darting about. The walls began moving again. Smokey shifted into the splits to stop the walls - and they stopped. Mushrambo used his hands on the other two. The ceiling began coming down, Smokey put her hands on it. "Don't you dare say anything." Smokey warned as Mushrambo opened his mouth to either mention her flexibility or that her corset was coming undone at the top.  
"Fine. I won't." He smirked. Being enclosed in this small box with her was messing with his mind. She moved her arms and he looked up to see what she was doing.  
She made a fist with one hand, pressed it against the metal and punched it. The metal dented. Her eyes widened. Then she shook her head and carried on. She stopped after a while.  
They were using their backs on opposite walls, Smokey held the ceiling and used her feet on the walls Mushrambo was using his hands on.  
"I'm going to stand up. Hold the walls." He increased the force of his hold on the walls. Smokey got to her feet whilst holding the ceiling. She used her knee to hit the metal - denting it more. Before kicking it then driving fast and strong punches to it. Mushrambo watched then sighed. The pressure of the walls ceased, he removed his hands, got to his feet, and pushed her aside.  
"Excuse me." He smirked and then formed a violet orb to shield his fist. He punched the ceiling with such force the roof blew off. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out.  
Shock was plastered on her face.  
"What?" He asked, placing her on the ground.  
"Nice punch." She said.  
He smirked. "Thanks." Another beam came along.  
"I bet that'll go past aswell." Smokey crossed her arms - then uncrossed them when Mushrambo looked at her and smirked. The beam stopped over them, split in two, sucked them in and transported them...back to Enterra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Eleven**

Back on Enterra. Finally.  
Smokey had landed upside down in a tree and Mushrambo had landed on his feet.  
He kicked the tree she was in and caught her as she fell.  
"I got to go find that man." Smokey said as she made circles with her right hand.  
"What man?" Mushrambo growled, putting her down.  
"That...what does he do...I have to talk to him to see if he can re-scedule the boxing match. God! What does he do?" She was obviously frustrated. _'I should know this. Fuck sake._' She put her hands on the back of her head.  
Mushrambo - knowing what she was talking about. Rolled his eyes and leant against a tree. "The agent?" He suggested.  
"Yes! Him." She pulled up her hood and ran off into the trees towards the town.  
_'She owes me. I'll find her later._' He thought as he pulled on his hooded cloak and began walking towards town.

Mushrambo walked up the steps towards Ryuma's castle. Kicking open the door. '_My dark side said he'd killed him - just want to make sure he hasn't revived himself._'  
He entered the throne room through melted ice double doors and found people re-decorating in there.  
"What's going on in here?"  
"It's been brought." A gruff looking enterran stated.  
"By who? Where is Ryuma?"  
"Found his card split in two this morning. This place has been purchased by the boxing agency."  
Mushrambo smirked from under his hood. "Why?"  
"For whoever wins. It's the last championship they've done. The agent said, the current champion has been found and the match is being re-sceduled as we speak. I don't think she'll win this year though. Smokey that is."  
"What makes you say that?" Mushrambo growled.  
"She up against that big guy. You know six foot, muscles the size of plates? You name it! He's huge. She won't stand a chance. She should take off her cape for once. If she's as beautiful as people say she is then this guy might be tranced by her beauty long enough for her to land a punch on him, knock him out and win! That'll be her only chance. Who are you anyway?" The man stepped down from his ladder. Looked down at the sword and knealt on the floor.  
"Lord Mushrambo. You have returned! Bad things have happened while you've been gone. Terrible things."  
"I'll sort them out later. Thankyou for your co-operation." He began walking out of the hall. "Where is Ryuma's sorceress?" He turned around.  
"She disappeared, my Lord. No one knows where she is - except the boxer."  
"Which one?"  
"Smokey."  
"She can't know. She was transported to where I was. Through that portal." He pointed to the broken object.  
"Really, Sire? You should talk to her. Apparently she can hunt people down like a blood hound - enhanced senses I hear. If you want to find Unga, find the boxer first."  
"I'll do that." '_I was going to anyway._' He thought as he left.

Smokey was glad she had been allowed to re-scedule the championships. Relieved was the right word infact. The agent was a little pervy - but she managed to bribe him without 'doing' anything.  
"Fucking perv." She mumbled as she entered her room. "**Holy fuck!**" She shut the door and Mushrambo was standing behind it. "**Scare the crap out of me why don't you!"** She exclaimed.  
"Sorry."  
"What are you doing here?" She asked walking over to an armchair and collapsing in it.  
"To warn you."  
"About?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Your competetor." He sat in the chair opposite.  
"And?"  
"He's six foot and apparently has muscles the size of plates."  
She burst out laughing. "Him? Really? I beat him last year."  
"Who was the perv?"  
"Huh?"  
"You came in and said 'fucking perv'."  
"Oh. The agent." Mushrambo growled. "What?" He gave her a look. "**No I didn't!**" She sighed. "Why are you so possesive?"  
"Possesive?" Smokey got to her feet and walked ot the door. She opened it. And waited, looking out.  
"Be quiet." She said to Mushrambo. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" She spat to the six foot man outside the door.  
"To come and see you."  
"I'm busy. Fuck off." She went to shut the door, when his hand shot out - stopping her.  
"Calm down, dearest. Your never busy without me. Don't tell me to fuck off." His hand shot out and tightened round her throat.  
"Let. Go." She choked.  
Mushrambo got to his feet drew his sword and held it to the mans throat.  
"Release her. Or die. Your decision." He growled.  
The man smirked, let go and turned around. "See you in the ring, Smokey." He laughed and then walked off.  
Mushrambo shut the door. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
She nodded. "He's going down tomorrow." She punched her left hand. She looked at Mushrambo who was staring at her...intently. "What?" She asked.  
He pulled her away from the wall and into his arms, his hands rested on her waist, and he leant down for a kiss. His lips touched hers softly before he pulled away.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Smokey whispered.  
"Well, I _know_ I've _fallen_ in love you." He smiled before he crashed his lips onto hers, the kiss deepened then they moved onto the sofa - still connected by tounges.

After having a shag on the coffee table, they pulled on their clothes and said goodbye.  
"I'm coming to watch the match by the way."  
She smirked. "Well if I loose, you can't step in."  
"Damn. See you tomorrow." He pinned her too the doorframe and kissed her passionatley. Before running off.  
_'Woah._' Smokey thought breathlessly. She entered the room, shut the door, leant against it and slid to the floor.

Mushrambo arrived back to his mansion. He opened the door, walked in, went to his throne room and sat on his throne. _'Crap._' He thought. _'I got too occupied. I forgot to ask about Unga._'


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shinzo  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Twelve**

It was coming up to the Boxing match. Mushrambo decided he was going to ask Smokey about Unga before it.  
He knocked on her door. But there was no reply. He opened it and walked in. She wasn't in there.  
He left the room and heard noises. Thinking she was being raped or something - he ran towards the noise.  
She was only punching a sand bag.  
He doded it as it flew off the chain and created a crater in the wall where he had been standing.  
"Jesus! It's practice, not your opponent." He said cockily.  
She smirked from under her hood. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were standing there." She walked over to the next bag and tapped it. "Why are you here?" She asked. If he could see her face - it would be plastered with confusion.  
"I came to ask if you knew where Unga was?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think I know where the sourceress is?" He walked over and leant on the wall next to her.  
"I've asked around. People seem to think you know where she is."  
"What if I did?" She crossed her arms and leant on the bag opposite him. It didn't move because it was full of sand.  
"Then I'd need you to tell me." He smirked.  
"Why? She's free from being Ryuma's slave - she deserve's to be left in peace."  
"I'm not going to kill her."  
"Good." She had somehow blocked him from reading her mind. "I know your lying." She said.  
He laughed. "Alright. So I'm going to kill her. Are you going to stand in my way?" He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her face.  
She smirked and looked away. "Yes. You going to kill _me_ now?"  
He growled turning her around and pushed her against the wall with his hand pressured on her waist. "If you were anyone else, I would."  
She went to walk away - but he had her pinned.  
"You can keep me here as long as you want, Mushrambo. I'm not going to tell you where she is." He growled, kissed her roughly before turning and leaving - slamming the door behind him.  
'_Temper temper._' She thought before carrying on beating the crap out of the boxing bag.

Mushrambo ran into Smokey's opponent on his way out the training room. Good thing he was wearing his black hooded cape.  
"If you fucking hurt her. You're on the bounty list." He growled as he shoved past the guy.  
"I wouldn't dream of it unless we're in the ring." Came the snide reply before he shoved open the doors to where Smokey was practicing. Mushrambo chuckled when the guy dodged a punch bag that embedded in the wall.  
"Alright, babe, calm down. You know you'll need them if you want to beat me."  
The samurai heard a feral growl come from Smokey before he decided to leave. She could fend for herself if he tried anything, or he could sense if she was in trouble.  
He was going to find Unga - with or without her help; until the match of course.

It was time for the boxing match. Smokey was wearing her hood - like the usual. Her competetor? Six foot something with muscles the size of plates.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final match ever, today; we find out who the real boxing champion is!" The crowd cheered. "In the blue corner we have our reigning three-year champion: Smokey!" The crowd went wild. Even a few wolf whistles were heard. "And in the red corner we have: Husk!" The crowd cheered for him too - although he did recive a few boo's.  
The signal for round one started. Smokey was hesitant, Husk was not. He aimed right for her face, and stumbled when she dodged. She elbowed him between the shoulder blades just before he turned round and slapped her hard across the face. '_Fuck, he means buisness this year!'_ She thought.

Mushrambo had just arrived in time to see Husk smack her round the face: that made his blood boil. Not in jealousy - in anger!

Smokey, jumped to dodge his knee aimed for her waist - and kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and hit the floor with an almightly thud - but on his front. She was unprepared for him to reach out and grab her ankle - but her cat reflexes came in handy - she spun round and landed on all fours, then fell flat on her stomach. He pulled on her ankle - making her slide along the floor of the ring, and he got ontop of her, and pulled off her hood. She did the only thing she could to get him off. Dislocate her shoulder to elbow him in the face. He rolled onto his back. The bell chimed, signalling the end of round 1 - Smokey had won and no one had seen her face as she was looking at the floor. She pulled on her hood as her coach came into the ring and knealt down next to her.  
Mushrambo drowned out the muffled noises from the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. "Hey. Coach. Break her shoulder."  
The coach turned round to face him. "What?"  
"She has fast healing, re-align her shoulder before it fucking heals." The coach did as told before turning back to the samurai.  
"Who're you?"  
"I'm no one." Mushrambo smirked from under his hood before he went back to where he was standing.

Round 2. The crowd began cheering for Smokey, as she clicked her shoulder. She was fine now.  
"You're going down, bitch." Husk spat at the girl standing a few metres infront of him.  
"You can try." She growled. The gong sounded and they met each other in the middle of the ring. A lot of punches were thrown by Husk, Smokey not having time to throw any of her own because she was dodging his. One punch however, caught her offguard and she was launched out of the ring and into the wall. A few bricks broke and crumbled to the ground before she fell to the floor with a thud and got covered in brick dust. She got up to her feet and growled as the bell chimed. That round went to Husk.

She had barely made it back into the ring when the crowd began murmuring.  
"Take it off!" Someone yelled. Smokey looked towards the crowd as everyone cheered in agreement. She was confused and looked towards her coach.  
Mushrambo rolled his eyes. '_She's so fucking blonde sometimes._' "Take off you cloak!" He shouted. That guy he met in Ryuma's mansion told him that would be her advantage.

[Flashback]  
"She won't stand a chance. She should take off her cape for once. If she's as beautiful as people say she is then this guy might be tranced by her beauty long enough for her to land a punch on him, knock him out and win! That'll be her only chance."  
[End Flashback]

She did take off her cape. The crowd went silent. Husk's mouth hit the ground. Suddenly, all men stood up, wolf whistled and applauded. Smokey went bright red and faced the floor. She suddenly ran forward and punched Husk in the face - knocking him out. He hit the floor with a thud.  
No one except Smokey heard the bell gong. Which meant she'd won. The crowd cheered and the ref came towards her with the prize of the house and her bare knuckle boxing champion belt.

Smokey dumped herself on the couch in her bungalow next to the boxing arena. She looked at the deeds to Ryuma's mansion before smiling and going to exit the room. What she didn't expect was for Mushrambo to be on the other side of the door. She bumped into him and toppled over, and like all the other times this happened - he caught her.  
"Congratulations." He smirked and kissed her before placing her on her feet. "Where are you going?"  
"To the orphanage." She replied.  
The samurai looked confused. "You adopting?"  
She laughed. "No. I'm giving them the deeds to the mansion. I like living here." She smiled and walked away a bit, before returning. "Why're you here?"  
He pushed her inside, shut the door and pinned her to the wall. "Now I know you can defend youself, you're going to tell me where Unga is."  
She smirked. "Really? I'm not telling you." He clamped his hand around her arm. "I'm still not going to tell you, no matter how much you hurt me."  
"You know I don't want to hurt you."  
"So why are you?" She gritted her teeth.  
"I want to know where Unga is, Smokey." She didn't reply. His hand slipped to hers and she gave him a suspicious glance. His grip loosened..but suddenly tightened and he dragged her outside the door.

He took her to the orphanage and released her. She went inside and donated the mansion to the orphans and was thanked for her generocity. She came back out and thought Mushrambo was calm, but no. He grabbed her hand and led her to the forest. He slammed her against an oak tree.  
"Where is Unga?" He demanded.  
"I'm not going to fucking tell you!" She crossed her arms furiously.  
"Smokey. I have no time for this. Just tell me."  
"No. Kill me."  
He gritted his teeth. "Right." And with that he picked her up by her waist with her arms pinned to her sides and began walking in a random direction in the woods.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She spat.  
"You'll find out." Was the only reply she got.

They'd reached a fork in the path. Mushrambo turned to face the path on the left and then the path on the right, before taking the path on the left.  
She realised what he was doing. Reading her mind. She put up a mental block. He chuckled.  
"That won't work." He shifted her position - so now she was on his shoulder. It had worked before but - now she was weak from the fight.  
"Why won't it?" She rolled her eyes; thinking he was lying.  
"Because my telepathic ability is the strongest power I have and - as you're weak from the fight - your mind strength doesn't stand a chance against mine."  
She elbowed him inbetween his shoulder blades - he dropped her - she landed on her feet. "Are you calling me dumb?"  
He stretched his back before turning to look at her. "No. I'm not calling you dumb. I'm saying that my mind is _stronger_ than yours - so you can't block me out." He was infront of her in a flash and grabbed both her wrists. "Now are you going to tell me willingly-"  
"-It's always going to be the same answer - so stop asking."  
"Right." He nodded in understanding before staring fiercely into her eyes.  
She looked around, back at him and shrugged. "What?" She asked, then felt a pain in her head. "I can't believe you're doing this...just let her go! Stop!"  
"When you're weak enough." Was his reply. He really didn't want to hurt her - but it was the only way to find Unga. Smokey collapsed, his arm shot out and slipped around her waist before she hit the floor. Then he picked her up bridal style and resumed his treck - using his telepathic ability on Smokey to find out where the sourceress was.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Five people get pulled through a portal linking Enterra with a deserted universe. Two men are particularly difficult for the two girls to deal with. Will Mushrambo help them? Does he fall in love with one? Or is he after something else?(MushramboxOC)

**Chapter Thirteen**

As they arrived at a cottage in the woods, Mushrambo placed Smokey on her feet.  
"Why don't you want me to kill Unga?" He asked.  
She sighed. "Because she was under Ryuma's command. She hasn't done anything wrong but follow orders! An army does the same thing - even if they don't want too - they do it to protect their lives from people they fear."  
He stopped for a moment. Searching her face for any lies, before entering her mind. "What aren't you telling me?" He growled, his eyes turning dark. She shifted into her panther form and stood infront of the his path to the cottage.  
"So you think getting in my way is going to stop me?" He chuckled and smirked. "Are you underestimating my power?"  
_'Are you underestimating mine?'_ She thought too him. Her eyes flashed in anger.

The door to the cottage opened and the old sourceress stepped out.  
"Smokey, my dear. Let him do whatever he came here to do." The sourceress stated.  
Smokey shifted back into her normal form and approached the old woman (she didn't take her eyes on the samurai). "No. I won't let him harm you. You're innocent. If I were in his shoes - boots - whatever he's wearing, I'd let you go free and live in peace."  
"My dear - you're going to get yourself killed - if you do this!" The woman grasped her arm in a begging gesture. "I can't let you do that for me." Her voice was barely audiable when she spoke next. "Your mother would never forgive me."  
"She wouldn't forgive me if I let you die this way."  
"Excuse me?" Mushrambo stated. "I'm a little strapped for time - there's a lot of things to do when I get back. I'd like to make this as quick as possible."  
"Kill me instead." Smokey stated.  
"I'm not going to kill you." He replied.  
"Believe me, Mushrambo. You're thinking of killing an innocent. Lord or not - I won't hesitate to defend her."  
"Then you'll fail trying." He drew his sword and glared at the raven-haired beauty.  
"No - _you'll_ fail trying!" She shifted into her panther form and lunged for him - he dodged.

Everytime he'd see an opening to strike Unga - Smokey would always appear infront of him and make an attack. He retreated, for a while, standing just infront of the line of trees, where he could see Smokey and Unga - and where they could see him.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?" Smokey asked, grasping Unga's shoulder. She looked reached down for her ankle and lifted the leg of her trousers. He hadn't noticed it until now but when he'd defended himself - he'd left a deep gash on her leg.  
He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I really hadn't meant to do that.'_ "If you don't stop fighting, Smokey, you'll bleed to death."  
"I'll stop fighting - if you do." She was so stubborn it infuriated him.  
"You know I'm not going to do that." He replied solemnly.  
"Then I'll fight to the death." The unexpected happened. As her hand left Unga's shoulder and the palm faced him - a black flash emitted from it. He sheathed his sword and battled her power with his violet one. '_How? They touched...but power like that is passed through generations...that would've only happened if...'_ realisation hit him like one of Smokey's fists'. "You're her grandmother." He stated to Unga.  
Smokey smirked. Now there was only one way for him to spare Unga's life. '_I have to die.'_ She smiled.  
"I hope you understand why I'm about to do this, Mushrambo." His attention was caught for that moment. She dropped her hand - effectively her source of black power stopped - but the violet stream of destruction continued.  
It struck Smokey like thousands of knives stabbing all over her body and she knew this was the end. As the pain stopped, her grandmother's face came into view.  
"What did you do, you foolish girl!"  
The violet haired samurai appeared aswell, his sword was drawn. His eyes conveyed so many emotions she couldn't pinpoint a main one.  
Anger; Guilt; Dissapointment; Sadness; Love.  
As her sight was clouded with glitter and she felt the world melt away, she saw Mushrambo sheath his sword. Her work in this lifetime, was done.

The silence between the powerful samurai and the frail sourceress was too much to bear.  
"Kill me, samurai. It's what you came here for."  
"No." He sheathed his sword and turned his back on the woman.  
"Why not?" Unga asked.  
"Becasue if I kill you...then Smokey died for nothing." He picked up the boxing champion en-card and handed it too Unga, before stepping into the shadows and disappearing.

He never bothered with any other girl. He'd killed the one he loved and Smokey's words hit him everyday when he made a decision about something:

[Flashback]  
_"Why don't you want me to kill Unga?" He asked._  
_She sighed. "Because she was under Ryuma's command. She hasn't done anything wrong but follow orders! An army does the same thing - even if they don't want too - they do it to protect their lives from people they fear."_  
[End Flashback]

An army does the same thing. Follow orders even if they don't want too - maybe out of fear.  
Those words made him a better Lord.

He was cloaked up and walking through the woods one day when he saw a young girl. She was about the age of six, her hair was jet black and her skin a milky white...her eyes were emerald green. The same as Smokey when she was turning into Bloodrage. But this girl was happy - not frightened about anything.  
The young girl was talking too two boys; one with orange armor and lavender hair and the other with a blue cape and blue helmet.  
"You can't fight!" The orange boy chuckled. "You're just a girl!"  
"You just wait and see, Mushra my friend! I'm going to be a World Champion!" She thumped the blue boy - leaving a dent in his helmet. "Sorry Sago!" She giggled.

**(A/N: I know it took a long time for the final chapter to be updated - but I've just finished a 64 chapter story, lol xD I hope you enjoyed this story, please review ^^ xx)**


End file.
